Smut-vent Calendar
by Vez87
Summary: Maura buys an advent calendar with a difference. Established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Apparently the new ipad update hates me. I had wanted to wait to upload, but here we are. I plan on making this a real advent event with a chapter each day, now as someone who works six days a week this is going to be hard, so if anyone would like to work on this with me please get in touch!

30th November

Christmas time had always been a big deal in the Rizzoli household, and yet on the other end of the spectrum, mostly dismissed by the Isles. In the time she had known Jane and her family, Maura had developed a deep love for the holiday. She theorized it was to make up for lost time in her childhood. Whilst the idea of "waiting for Santa" was ludicrous to an adult, the build up to the holiday imbued her with a childlike wonder all the same.

This year was to be the first Christmas that she and Jane would share after they had officially began dating earlier in the spring. The holiday had felt wonderful spending it with a dear friend and their family. She could only begin to imagine how their relationship would affect this time of year, and she was determined for it to be spectacular.

Her joy in finding the perfect gift for each family member had grown knowing that whatever she chose would be received greatfully and with love. She had grown out of the fear that it would be inappropriately 'too much' as she didn't deem herself family. Time with the Rizzoli clan had weened that out of her. Better yet she was now free to acquire what ever overtly decadent or unnecessary luxury she wished to bestow upon Jane, and know in her heart that it was just right.

However what she had come to enjoy with Jane was something that wasn't supposed to be shared with family. The grand gestures of familial and unconditional love would be saved for the actual day, supported by mountains of food and laughter. No what she wanted to share with Jane was for the two alone, and as she filled out the shipping information earlier in the week, Maura knew the build up to this holiday was going to be unforgettable.

It had been late in the afternoon on a cold and gloomy Saturday when the doorbell rang, startling Jo Friday into a barking frenzy. Jane had been lounging on the sofa lightly dozing before being jolted awake by the small dog.

"Geeze Jo, it's just the damn door!"

She groaned quietly at the small ache in her back before making her way to answer the door. Rubbing her eyes the opened door revealed a courier with a fairly large box.

"Afternoon, I have a package for a Miss Isles,"

"She's not here right now, but can I sign for it?"

"Not a problem, if you just put your name right there, ok, thanks!"

The overly chipper, well in Jane's opinion anyway, handed her the box before strutting away to their van. Without a second thought she placed the box on the breakfast island and returned to the now wide awake terrier on the sofa.

"I wonder what she's bought now. Who knew Christmas would be such a big deal for her. I suppose that's our fault really huh."

She received a small bark with an enthused tail wag. Smiling the detective stood tall and stretched out her back before picking up her phone and shooting off a text.

-"Package just arrived for you, I thought you'd finished your Xmas shopping? X"

A few moments later a buzz indicated a new message.

-"Christmas presents, yes. This is something else. And don't you dare open it Jane! X"

Fixing a cup of coffee Jane eyed the package. It was too large to be just one item, and if Maura had finished her shopping. Curiosity was building, but she fought the urge to open it. Maybe the sender info would be more revealing, after all she was a detective with a potentially 'suspect' package. Maura would still be pissed if she started digging, and yet, her thought process was halted by the ringing of her phone.

"I haven't touched it I swear!"

Maura had to pull the phone from her ear at the volume of the declaration,

"Well hello to you to Jane," she laughed down the line,

"Oh, um, yeah, hi."

"So, you haven't opened it, but you must have thought about it for a response like that,"

"I'm a detective Maura, I'm paid to be curious, nosey, and sometimes brash."

The doctor had to smile at her logic. "And the city of Boston thanks you for it, however in this case I must insist that you desist."

"Oh you insist? From all the way across town in your office, while I'm here with a pair of scissors."

Dropping the playful tone it was time to play hardball. "Jane, that package contains some sensitive items that, you may be privy to, and very likely to enjoy. However if that box shows so much as a mark, no matter how small, I will send it back and you will get nothing."

"What are you going to get CSU down here and check it over?" Jane snorted at the thought.

"One mark on that box Jane and it goes right back in the mail,"

"Ok, ok, I get it. You know I'm just yanking your chain. How goes things over there anyway? Think you'll be home on time?"

"Just a few reports to finish, shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"Want me to sort out some dinner? Ma brought around some meatballs and marina this morning, something about making too much. Maybe a salad and some garlic bread?"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll text you when I leave."

"No problem, I'll see you soon."

-

A few hours later Jane was plating the pair's dinner as Maura seated herself at the table.

"Thank you Jane, it looks wonderful,"

"I'd be thanking Ma, she's the one who makes these bad boys from scratch. Why she still manages to over do the recipe I don't know."

"Well I'll be sure to pass on our thanks when I see her. Speaking of your mother, did you and your brothers ever have advent calendars when you were growing up?"

Speaking around half a meatball the detective nodded. "Sure we did, it was the only month of the year we could tell you exactly what day it was."

"Do you still have one each year? I know it's mostly for children, but I never had one, and I would quite like to have one."

"Really? I don't suppose though that the health conscious Miss Isles would have partaken in a morsel of chocolate every day. I don't really buy them anymore, but twenty four days of advent, twenty four beers in a crate. Coincidence? I think not!"

"Not all advent calendars have to be chocolate Jane! Some burn candles, others have more intricate ones with small toys or gifts."

"I totally remember freaking out over a Lego one a few years ago, Ma wouldn't buy it for me. It's not really the same when you buy them for yourself. Did you want me to get one for you? I know it's late but the store should have some left."

"Oh no need Jane, I have already purchased one for us that should be more than satisfactory." The blonde smiled as she pierced a generous amount of salad on her fork.

"Us? I haven't seen any in the pantry,"

"Oh it's not a chocolate one," with a coy smile she wordlessly continued her dinner.

Jane nodded mildly confused. She knew that look but couldn't place how it would pertain to their discussion.

After they had finished eating and cleared away their dishes Maura brought the box to the coffee table before she sat next to Jane.

"Soooo, what's in the box?"

"It's our advent calendar," Maura's grin was infectious.

Jane leaned up from her lounging position, "Maura it's huge! What the hell could be in there?"

"Why don't you open it and see."

Reverently, or as much as one can fighting tape on cardboard, Jane opened the box in front of the two. Sure enough there were twenty four boxes nestled in a larger one. All black with small gold inlaid numbers. There was a plain envelope sat on top of the collected boxes. Pulling out the paper inside she read the letter quietly before the silence was permitted with what could only be described as a squeak,

"You got us a 'sex' advent calendar?"

Maura lifted the box as she spoke, "Yes Jane, yes I did. And you'll have to wait till tomorrow to open it."

The sashay in her hips as she walked away was deliberate. Jane was all of a sudden very, very thirsty.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok folks here we are, this is my first real foray into the smutty genre. There isn't going to be any real tangible plot but I will endeavour to keep it in character. There is still time if anyone should want to help me in this undertaking!**

1st December

Jane sat up in bad resting against the headboard while Maura went through her morning routine, there was no hiding the fact she was staring at their calendar. What couldn't get be ascertained was how she felt about the whole thing.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm, make it a dollar and we'll talk."

Maura sat on the edge of the bed and idly took one of the detective's hands.

"Is something bothering you Jane? You've been unusually quiet this morning."

With a shrug and a small shake of her head she mumbled, "I'm just not sure how to feel about, well about that." Jane limply gestured to the collection of boxes stacked on a large chest of drawers.

The doctor's concerned look fell to a small smile, "If it makes you uncomfortable I can send it back, I'll go to the store and pick you up a nice chocolate one,"

The brunette squirmed a little on the bed as she formulated a reply. A squeeze of her hand encouraged her.

"I'm not uncomfortable as such, but you know how I feel about this stuff. What if, I mean what if I don't like it. I don't want you to be disappointed." She picked at non existent lint on the duvet trying to avoid a dissecting look.

"Jane, that's not how this works. This is for both of us, together. If you're not comfortable with anything, when have I made you do it anyway?"

"Well there was that gala last month-" the lithe detective dodged a swat with a smile, "I'm kidding Maur!" She sighed out, "You've never made me do anything I didn't want to do."

The blonde stood mildly satisfied that a potentially serious issue had been met head on and put to rest, she bent at the waist placing a peck on the dark curls.

"Now you just wait for tonight, I know you'll soon wonder why it even bothered you,"

Jane's eyebrows shot up, "Tonight? You mean we're not opening it now?"

"Jane we both have work today, you know there isn't nearly enough time for breakfast let alone that."

"You mean I have to go all day wondering what's in there?"

"Me too Jane, and I can't tell you how excited I am," With that the blonde left her to get ready for work.

It had been a slow day, normally Jane relished these days. Time to catch up on cold cases, thankful that there wasn't some psycho killer out for blood. However the knowledge of what waited for her at home made the passing minutes feel like excruciating days. Her foot wouldn't stop bouncing and she had already chewed three pens into unusable messes. She picked up her phone and shot off a quick text before standing abruptly.

"I'm getting nowhere here. I'm taking these and working from home, call me if something comes up."

Without waiting for a reply she donned her jacket, scooped up her files and marched to the elevators. Bewildered faces could do nothing but watch her go. Jabbing the button with an undeserved force, her impatience evident.

Maura had barely typed out a reply to the message before Jane marched into her office. Normally this kind of intrusion was met with brash words retelling frustrations about dead ends and lab results. But instead she was met with silence, words unsaid betrayed by a smouldering gaze.

"Let me just tie up a few things with Suzie, how about you get the car and I'll meet you out front."

She remained seated as she watched her leave, she didn't quite trust her legs yet after that look. It told her all she needed to know, and then some.

As they walked through the front door Jane made a bee line for the kitchen, placing the files on the counter she reached for the refrigerator. Stepping away with a bottle of water she chugged back at least half before sighing out.

"Jane, are you al-"

The sentence was cut off as in those few seconds the taller woman had closed the few feet between them, water bottle long forgotten as the doctor was pulled impossibly close. Maura was caught off balance by the softness of the kiss after the assertive movements. Even now, Jane could still surprise her. The audible gasp she made as she was lifted off her feet proved as doctor however took full advantage of the proximity as she latched eager lips to a particularly sensitive spot on the taller woman's neck. She felt the pace up the stairs quicken.

Tapping open the door with her foot she carried her distracting charge to the bed before reluctantly setting her down. Without a word Jane walked to the dresser that proudly displayed the array of boxes, she searched for the first one. One of many. The slight shake in her hand as she found it was no longer down to nerves. Walking back to the bed she sat alongside Maura.

"Would you like me to open it?" Her voice had a notable drop in tone. The effect of that alone was startling to the woman beside her, as such as she could do was nod.

With reverence the lid was opened and the box upended onto the bed. What fell out looked at first nothing more than black fabric, Maura delicately picked it up, testing the feel between her fingers. She looked up to the darkened eyes beside her.

"It's a blind fold. Would you l-"

Jane softly shook her head as she took the item from her, Maura could only let out an "Oh!" as the material was drawn across her eyes. Knotting off the ends fingers drew back her golden hair to be replaced by hungry lips behind her ear. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, yes, this had been a good idea.

Continuing her worship of the blonde's neck, nimble hands reached around the body in front of her to deftly attack the buttons of the silk shirt hiding her treasure. In no time Maura could feel the garment being removed at a painfully slow pace. Before she could voice as such the weight on the mattress shifted as Jane stood up. Strong hands on her shoulders guiding her down onto the bed. Her lover's silence only intensifying her need to see or hear her.

She gasped as she felt familiar hands return to her hips seeking to remove the skirt still there. Raising her hips wantonly earned her a small chuckle from the detective. Never one to squander a moment, deftly pulled the garment away. Maura bit her tongue waiting for Jane to say something about her state of undress.

"You're not wearing, I mean I'm not complaining, but,"

"Jane I've been thinking about this all day, those panties are already ruined." The rest of the statement was erased as commanding hands rested atop her thighs before pushing them apart.

Her hands flew to the sheets to find purchase as her hips ground into the mattress. Jane merely marvelled at the sight before her, the woman below her writhing, wanting, and she had barely touched her. With a softness only Maura knew she possessed her finger tips caressed the skin from the knee, drawing tortuously slow to the apex. The doctor's lips already glistening, begging to be tasted, who was she to deny her?

Maura cried out as Jane's tongue gathered the waiting moisture into her mouth. It was a taste she would never be bored of, always wanting, needing more. The quivering body beneath her always obliged. But as soon as she had felt her there, Jane had gone. Desperately trying to sense where she was, caught off guard by lips claiming her own. She could only moan as she tasted herself upon them.

Without being able to see her, it felt like Jane had grown several extra hands. She was everywhere all at once assaulting her other senses. She had long lost the last remaining barrier to her skin, something she had only realised when warm, wet lips had closed around a painfully erect nipple. Her breaths had become short gasps, her mind couldn't formulate words, merely approving moans and mewls.

Lost in the pleasurable haze her mind was brought out into the light as her hips involuntarily bucked into a waiting hand. She could finally speak,

"Please Jane, please,"

Her pleas were answered as dexterous digits teased her entrance so briefly before being eagerly filled. She cried out in delicious pleasure when warm lips covered her straining clit. The long fingers inside her searching for that special spot, hips bucking into a smiling mouth told her she'd found it. Setting a rhythm Jane lapped and sucked her clit between her lips. Fingers massaging a little rough spot just inside.

Maura's contented sighs had turned to breathy pants. She could feel Jane everywhere, she could feel unabashed wetness leaving her only to be drunk down as if it contained life giving essence. She could feel a strong arm across her belly doing its best to hold her in place. She was close, and every stroke brought her closer. But she needed something more, just a little more to get her there.

"Jane. I, I need to hear you, please talk to me,"

It had been a revelation to Jane in the past when they had first begun, but Maura loved her voice, more specifically she loved Jane's dirty talk. The fingers inside her never relented, but she could feel the brunette's moan as it reverberated around her clit in a delightful vibration.

"God Maura, I wish you could see what I see. You're so beautiful and so fucking wet. I can't believe you've been sat in your office all day like this. You didn't disappear to uh, take care of the problem? Hmm?"

"I was very, very tempted. But I knew it was worth the wait."

The feeling coiled around in her belly and she could feel it getting closer,

"You're getting close Maur, I can feel it," shifting her wrist so that her thumb could rub against her straining clit with each thrust of her fingers had Maura's hips lifting to reach her. Jane leaned over so her lips ghosted near the shell of her ear.

"If only everyone knew that the prim and proper Maura Isles had sat in her office today just waiting for me to come down and fuck her," latching a bruising kiss to the skin by her collar bone was the crescendo. Maura's writhing body became impossibly taught as she screamed out. A flood of wetness filed Jane's palm while her fingers only stilled until the muscles there let her go. Gently she coaxed her through the tremors as the blonde caught to catch her breath.

With shaky hands she lifted the blindfold to see a smiling Jane between her legs,

"I recon you've got another one in you," a devilish grin was all she saw before lips captured her trembling clit and stars filled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry this was showing up as gibberish earlier! I write on an ipad and the app I used just doesn't seem to like it. Well its been sent to the naughty step and the problems fixed. Glad people are enjoying the story, there is still slots left if anyone would like to join in the fun and add a chapter.**

December 2nd

Maura awoke that morning to mussed sheets and a decidedly empty bed. As she rolled over to climb out from beneath the sheets she saw her travel mug and a note on the bedside table.

"Caught a lead in the case and headed in early. I wrestled with the coffee machine but managed a passable batch, it should still be hot when you wake up. Can't wait to see what's in today's box. Love you - Jane x"

She couldn't help the groggy grin that spread on her face, almost a perfect replica of the one her lover was sporting that morning.

The detective had returned home later that evening in a lack lustre fashion, the lead had turned out to be a rather frustrating dead end. However stepping through the house into the kitchen the sight on the table made her smile. A solitary beer bottle on ice with a card propped against it.

"Hope this helps you feel better. I'm upstairs when you're ready to open today's box - Maura x"

After quickly hanging up her winter coat and shucking off heavy boots she grabbed the bottle and twisted off the cap. A long, satisfying draw on the bottle helped her relax. Letting out a deep breath and dropping the stresses of the day she smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs.

Propped up in bed reading a journal Maura could make out the soft padding of feet climbing the stairs. Putting the book to one side she waited with an eager smile. In seconds her work weary detective walked into the room and made her way to the doctor's side of the bed. As she sat Maura climbed onto her knees next to her with outstretched arms. Leaning into the welcome embrace Jane turned her face so she could properly greet the blonde.

"That bad?"

Jane simply groaned in response.

"Poor Jane, maybe this will cheer you up."

Reaching to the bedside table the blonde brought back a small box, looking up at her detective with a coy smile she opened it. The small smile widened.

"Why don't you get ready for bed,"

"What's in the box Maur?" Jane had matched her grin and was reaching for the small package, the doctor playfully dodged the grab and pushed her back in one move.

"Go hang up your suit, you won't want to get it to get dirty,"

Maura made an attempt at a wink, causing Jane's eyebrows to shoot up. Her brain finally caught up and she cleared the space to the enquire in two steps. The doctor couldn't help but laugh, but the chuckle got caught in her throat as Jane marched back into the bedroom in her underwear, serious expression on her face.

"I'm not going to ask again Doc, what's in the box?"

The blonde swallowed and matched the look. "Come lay down Detective, and you'll find out."

Keeping her face straight Jane sat next to the blonde. Reaching over Maura ran her finger under the strap of the brunette's bra.

"You won't need this,"

Drifting her hand down, ghosting over skin that rapidly replaced the touch with goosebumps. Reaching the elastic at Jane's hip,

"Or these,"

Jane was losing the will to keep her face expressionless As she reached around her back to remove the first garment. Slowly she dropped the bra to the floor, keeping her eyes locked to the blonde's she stood and dragged her panties down impossibly long legs at a pace far too slow for her partner's liking. Sitting back down she crossed one leg over the other. Maura licked her lips at the sight.

"Now, lie back against the pillows,"

"Yes Doctor," her eyes shined with mirth betraying the seriousness of her voice. Before she had a chance to break character the blonde had straddled her naked hips earning a grateful hiss at the contact.

"Now would you like to know what I have here?" A swift nod was her answer.

Reaching back to her previous spot she picked up a small jar and twisted off the cap. Sticking her finger into the mystery mixture she coated the tip before offering it to the woman below her.

"Trust me, I'm confident you'll like it,"

Looking up at Maura she smiled before she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the digit, her tongue wrapping around as she sucked softly. She moaned at the sweet taste watching the blonde bite her own lip as she released the finger.

"Tastes like chocolate," there was a wicked smile on her face as she began to put the pieces together.

"Does it? I had better try some then,"

Gathering more of the substance on her fingers she liberally coated one of Jane's rapidly stiffening nipples. The moan of the touch was caught in her throat as Maura leaned forward so that she too could get a taste. Her sweeping tongue replaced by hungry lips as she pulled the nub into her mouth. She smiled against the pliant flesh as she felt Jane buck underneath her. Sitting back she grinned widely,

"My that is delicious, would you like some more?"

Jane could only nod as she watched Maura repeat the action on her own chest, sitting up with the doctor on her lap she took the opportunity to rid her of her remaining clothing. The brunette watched as fingers reached to cover an ample breast with the sticky, sweet chocolate. Wrapping long fingers around the doctors hips, Jane lowered her gaze licking her lips. Slowly she lapped at the skin there, dancing around where she knew Maura wanted her the most.

Arching her back, the doctor tried to guide her. Jane simply smiled, but couldn't deny her, the grateful moan she received as she captured the straining bud lightly between her teeth sent a flood of wetness to her core. Letting go with an audible pop she grinned up at the woman atop her.

Maura raised an eyebrow at the incorrigible smile, putting the small jar to the side. Two hands firmly pushed down on Jane's shoulders lowering them both to the bed. Leaning over the detective she sucked her bottom lip between her own as skilled hands drifted from shoulders to cup and tease her lover's breasts. Rolling both nipples between her fingers caused a gasp to be lost between their kisses.

Resting back on her knees the doctor ground down onto the brunette causing a deep moan as fingers gripped her hips harder.

"Now, I don't think I need that little jar to know just how sweet you taste Jane."

The pinned detective could do nothing but throw her head back as soft kisses became nips and sucks trailing from her neck undoubtably lower. Maura shifted down the bed as she came to trace the contours of what she had defined as "spectacular musculature" along Jane's abdomen. The muscles tensed under her touch. Unabashed the brunette had spread her legs around her doctor, her core glistening in the low light.

"Oh Jane, you're so wet,"

Gently she gathered some of the wetness on her finger before softly circling the small bundle of nerves. Hips writhed at the touch, trying to gain more.

"Don't tease Maur, it's mean,"

"What have I told you about pouting to get your way detective?"

A quiet whimper was her answer.

Perfectly manicured nails raked along the skin of her inner thighs, Jane lifted her hips to guide them where she needed Maura's touch. But she was denied, instead hands moved to cover her hips, holding her in place. The blonde had anticipated the sharp buck when she dragged her tongue lazily through the ever growing wetness.

"Oh fuck Maura!"

Humming lightly sent small vibrations through the brunette, she was panting her breaths as a delightfully familiar could tightened in her belly. She couldn't help trying to grind her hips, desperate for more. To her surprise, she found it. Maura wrapped her lips around her swollen clit, sucking on the nub. Moans turned to cries as two fingers slipped easily through the wetness inside her.

Slowly, curling her fingers with each stroke Maura could feel the impending orgasm, muscles clenching lightly and Jane thrusting her hips to meet her. Ever impatient.

"Please Maur,"

Continuing her ministrations the blonde looked up to dark eyes,

"Please what?"

"Mmmfff"

" ? Jane,"

Bowing her head she darted her tongue lapping once more at her clit, the trembling grew.

"Oh God Maur, fuck me please!"

"Was it that hard?"

Forcing her fingers harder and reaching up she brushed against Jane's walls as she continued to drink from her. Sucking her clit once more into her mouth she lathed it with her tongue. Fighting a losing battle to control wildly bucking hips. With only a few more strokes her orgasm crashed into her with pants of "yes" being the only thing her brain could muster.

When the body below her had calmed Maura gently kissed her way back up to meet a blissfully happy smile.

"I don't think we used a lot of whatever that chocolatey stuff was,"

"While it is very tasty, you know I can't abide sticky things. Perhaps I ought to go shower, that is if you care to join me."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up"

With a smirk and a kiss Maura sauntered off to the bathroom. Jane tried to move her jellied legs and laughed,

"I'm going to need a minute!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I like this one because whats in the box is totally a real thing.

December 3rd

Instead of an alarm clock, both woman were woken that morning by the blaring of Jane's phone. Grumbling loudly the brunette thrashed away the bedding so she could reach the offending article. Thankful for the heating having kicked in an hour before to fight the morning chill.

Bleary eyes focused on the caller ID and she groaned loudly before hitting answer.

"Ma, it is still dark out, this had better be an emergency."

"Jane! Is that any way to speak to your mother? I'm calling to remind you that you promised to take me shopping this afternoon, I don't want you finding some way to weasel out of it!"

Rubbing her eyes she looked to the bedside clock, angry red letters telling her she could still be asleep.

"But why are you even awake this early? Yeah, no, I got it Ma. You had better be ready when I come and get you or I am dragging my scrawny ass back to my cosy bed on my only day off!"

Putting the phone back with a little more force than was called for she snuggled back into waiting arms.

"You did promise Jane, I was there when you did."

"Oh come on, now you're both ganging up on me? Some day off this is going to be."

"Go back to sleep for a little while Jane, we can still have a good morning, just the two of us."

The tone was unmistakable, "I like the sound of that,"

Strolling into the kitchen a short while later wrapped in a robe Jane let out a loud yawn. Maura already at the table shook her head.

" why didn't you stay in bed?"

"I rolled over and you weren't there, couldn't get back to sleep." She shrugged at what she deemed a perfectly reasonable answer.

"Well the coffee is a fresh pot, and your breakfast is in the oven keeping warm."

With a smile Jane made her way to the oven, not before stopping to kiss the blonde crown at the table.

"You made me bacon and pancakes? What did you do Maura?"

"Do I have to be guilty of something to make you breakfast?"

"Not normally, but when you add bacon, that right there is your tell."

The doctor laughed as Jane brought her breakfast and coffee to the table.

"I haven't done anything Jane, I just thought you might like a little boost before you spend the day with your mother. Well that and this,"

Eyes smiling from hooded lids as she pushed a box with a '3' emblazoned on it. The brunette returned the look, though not quite with the same effect with a fork of bacon.

"Why don't you go ahead and open it while I 'fuel up'"

Reaching inside the box she pulled out a rather innocent looking yellow duck. Jane simply barked her laughter,

"Yeah, I don't quite get what is supposed to be sexy about a bath duck Maur,"

The doctor picked up the duck as she stood from the table,

"Well how about I go and run a bath for us both and he can just float around while-"

"While we fool around? Still not seeing the appeal, of the duck I mean. But sounds like a great idea. I'll clean up down here and meet you in a little while."

Placing the innocuous duck on the rim of the tub Maura reached for the taps and set about filling the tub. She smirked to herself as she added bubbles to the mix. Something told her that after this morning neither of them would take a bath without the rubber duck again.

It didn't take long for the tub to fill, Maura already reclined against the back of the bath enjoying the warm soapy water. Feet plodding up the stairs signalled Jane's arrival,

"I brought us some more coffee, I know it's our day off but it just seemed too early for wine."

The doctor wrinkled her nose at the thought of wine before the clock even hit double digits. Looking up Jane had her back to her as she was undoing her own robe. She gasped as the brunette hung it up to reveal absolutely nothing underneath.

"You came to breakfast naked?"

"Maur, you don't need pants to enjoy bacon. Well some people do, but that's besides the point."

Stepping into the tub Jane leaned back between the doctor's legs resting against her chest, smaller arms reached around to rest on her belly.

"We should do this more often, I've missed baths with you,"

"Agreed, but remember it wasn't very 'time efficient' when we were trying to get ready for work. You even banished me to the guest bathroom for a while."

"What can I say Jane, you can be somewhat distracting."

Jane simply hummed in reply as the hands that had rested on her stomach had begun to wander.

"After all how could I possibly wash myself when my hands were too busy with these,"

Wandering hands found pert breasts and softly massaged pliant flesh. The brunette rested her head back exposing her neck to wet, bruising kisses.

"Now, I'm going to turn on the bubbles, and your hands stay right here,"

Maura had taken Jane's wrists in her hands and placed them on the rim of the tub.

"But if I can't move my hands, what about, well, you?"

"Oh Jane, the bubbles aren't for you," she grinned wickedly as she flicked the switch, instantly sighing out as the pulsing jets hit her exactly where she had planned. "This is for you,"

Picking up the yellow duck and pushing in a discrete button she held it against her detective's abdomen.

"Come on that's not fair, what's so sexy about a little yellow duck- oh, ohhhh,"

Now she understood why it was in the box, the bottom of the duck was a bumpy surface that vibrated softly against her skin. Neither spoke as the blonde returned to her assault on the sensitive skin exposed to her kisses, she began to circle the new toy lower under the water. The bubbles below her pulsing against her own clit were a delicious distraction.

Clicking the hidden button again amped up the vibration, Maura smiled at the desired effect as Jane raised her hips to meet the toy. The only sounds in the bathroom were their breathy pants against the rippling of the water. The blonde trying to push herself lower as Jane was almost thrusting her hips out of the water against the surprisingly powerful vibrations.

The sight of Jane lifting a leg out of the tub and over the rim sent a jolt of arousal to her own core, it gave her more room to move the toy over an undoubtedly swollen clit. As she couldn't see herself, she took the heavy breaths and writhing hips as a good indicator.

"Jane, I'm so close, the jets are so good, I want to do this with you, are you?"

Turning her head the brunette silenced her with a rough kiss,

"Maur, I can't stop, it's so fucking good, just keep, yes!"

The sounds were almost enough to tip the doctor over the edge. More water splashed to the floor at Jane's frantic movements her cries echoed in the room as she bucked her hips once more before she went rigid. Maura's walls clenched as she tried to hold back, but the persistent pulsing and the sight of her lover in such a wanton state pushed her over a tumbling edge. She stifled her cry in the nook of the brunette's neck. Both lay back in the tub panting.

"Who knew rubber duckies could be so much fun?" Leaning to the side she kissed smiling lips. However a sound from in the house caused them both to freeze.

"Jane Rizzoli, you get down here this instant!"

Jane looked at the clock in the hall, "We can't have been, oh crap!"


	5. Chapter 5

December 4th

It was late, Jane had been stuck at her desk for hours. They had caught a case that afternoon and hadn't stopped since. She had sent a text off to Maura, who had left hours before, that she would be home late and not to wait doctor however had plans of her own. As she wrapped the trench coat around her shoulders she placed that day's box into her purse. Picked up her keys and strode into the cold night.

Clicking through screen after screen of bank records she rubbed her tired eyes and wondered how Frost always made this look so easy. She was alone in the bullpen when a distinctive click of heels caught her attention. Leaning back she smiled when she caught sight of the doctor making her way towards her.

"Maur, what are you doing here? You should be at home cuddled up in bed,"

"So should you Jane,"

The doctor reached her desk and ran her hand through unruly black curls, Jane leaned into the touch with a tired smile. Scarred hands rested on her hips,

"I know it's cold out, but the trench coat is a little much isn't it?"

Maura flashed a coy smile as she slowly opened the sash on the coat,

"Well it does depend on what's underneath,"

Jane's eyes shot wide open at the glimpse of the red lingerie underneath the protective coat. In a flash her hands grasped the coat and wrapped it tighter around the doctor as her eyes darted around the floor in case anyone could see them.

"Jesus Maura! What if someone sees you?"

Covering Jane's hands with her own she leant down so she could whisper,

"No one else is here Jane, everyone has gone home."

The detective was still unsure, even eying a desk plant suspiciously.

"I even brought today's advent box with me,"

Jane just squeaked with panic stricken eyes.

"Jane, come with me."

Taking her hands in her own she brought the detective into a standing position, her heels putting her at an almost equal height. Closing the distance she placed a chaste kiss on winter chapped lips. Walking from the bull pen she lead the detective away.

Closing the door of the interrogation room behind them she motioned for Jane to sit.

"Don't worry Jane, no one is in observation, I've locked both the doors, it's just you and me here."

The detective remained motionless, eyes glued to the doctor's hands that were once again playing with the sash on the coat. Stepping forward with a sway of her hips she slowly drew open the coat allowing Jane to really see her matching deep red lace underwear. Dropping the coat from her shoulders to a heap on the floor she strode closer before lifting her leg over Jane's so she could sit on the detective's lap.

"I hope you don't mind but I already opened the box,"

Reaching between her encased breasts she pulled out a matching red silk scarf, Jane shifted in her seat a mixture of arousal and unease.

With her spare hand the doctor cupped the Italian's cheek,

"I know the thought of being tied makes you uncomfortable, but I had an idea. If we loop it through the cuff anchor you could hold onto the ends instead."

"And just how would that keep my hands in place if I could let go?"

"Ah, therein lays the challenge. If you let go of the scarf, I put that coat back on." She flashed a bright smile at the sceptical look in front of her.

"I think, I think I could manage that."

Wrapping her hands behind dark curls she leaned in to hungrily kiss the detective. She let out a surprised gasp as Jane stood and lifted her onto the table, the cold metal meeting the heated flesh of her thighs. Standing between opened legs Jane offered her palms to the doctor. Maura threaded the scarf through the cuff anchor between her legs and placed each end in scarred hands.

"Remember, don't let go."

Jane was bent over the table with the scarf wrapped around her palms, knuckles already white as she gripped onto the delicate fabric. The position left Maura's centre aching close but so far out of reach, her eyes however were torn from their focus as gentle hands guided her head to the doctor's pale neck. She didn't need telling what to do.

She immediately set about alternating harsh kisses and licks to the sensitive skin over her pulse point. Soft contented sighs encouraged her on while Maura reached behind her to remove the lace bra freeing her breasts to Jane's attentions. She never had to wait long as insistent kisses moved lower to take a pert nub softly between lips. The sensation made her arch her back, pressing herself closer to Jane's attention. Releasing the soft wet flesh she blew cold air over the skin causing it to tighten impossibly harder.

Maura's breath had become to come in quiet pants as Jane continued to lavish her ample chest with a devoted mouth. Resting one hand onto the cold surface of the table the other tangled in dark hair pulling her closer. Her fingers tightened their grip when she felt Jane kiss her mound over the lace. The fabric did nothing to hide the heat both women could feel. Jane looked up to see hooded eyes.

"You're going to have to help me here Maur,"

The blonde wordlessly nodded as she lifted her legs from the table, leaning onto her back she hooked thumbs into the waistband of the panties and pushed them down over her hips and up shapely legs. Jane swallowed audibly as she watched the doctor reveal her obviously wet core to her. With the grace of a dancer Maura lowered her legs carefully to resume her position on the table. Leaning back onto the elbows her breath caught at the darkness of her lover's eyes.

As she felt the first swipe of Jane's tongue through her silky folds her head dropped back as she sighed out. The detective smiled against her and renewed her grip on the scarf, her need to reach out and touch the woman under her grew each second. She drew her tongue through the wetness offered to her, and was rewarded with a fresh abundance. She drank from the doctor eagerly meeting each writhe of her hips.

With a long and flat stroke of her tongue she lathed at a hardened clit causing Maura to tremble beneath her. Short probing flicks made her arch her back trying to push herself closer to the touch. Deciding not to tease her she wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and begin to suck and lick harder. The only sounds filling the room were the doctor's moans increasing in volume.

Without her hands to hold her down Maura was bucking franticly against her, using her own free hands to roughly palm at her own chest. Jane knew from experience the blonde was close, warm wetness trickled against her chin. She took the opportunity to gather the moisture on her tongue lapping up the nectar. Maura whimpered her needs and in turn cried out when the detective returned to her straining clit.

Rough sucks refused to relent as she thrust her hips wildly off the table. Her climax crashing into her just as furiously, she screamed out her release as she tensed mid air off the table. She shook with the after shocks mewling gratefully as Jane drew out her pleasure with gentle licks. The detective held tight to the scarf on the table when Maur sat up and brought their lips together.

"I didn't let go,"

"Mmm, good, think you can hold tight a little longer?"

Jane lifted her eyebrow in question as Maura daintily climbed from the table. She tried her best to look behind her as the blonde trailed a hand over her shoulder, down her back to rest on her slack covered ass. She could feel the naked body lean against her as arms wrapped around her waist to free her belt. Leaning her elbows onto the table she shamelessly lifted her hips higher as Maura drew her pants and boy shorts down long, lean legs.

"Oh Jane, you are so, so wet!"

"It's all you Maur, I nearly came when you did,"

With no warning the doctor dragged two fingers through the wetness causing Jane to yelp in surprise. Maura watched with a smile as she tried to widen her stance.

"Please Maur, no teasing, I can't take it, not tonight,"

The detective moaned out loudly as two fingers easily entered her slowly at first. Using the thumb of her other hand Maura rubbed at Jane's pulsing clit. Speeding up her thrusts when she saw the detective trying to push back onto her. Curling her fingers with each thrust she bent down to lick at the straining nub. She could feel Jane's walls beginning to tighten around her fingers.

Maura took a second to take stock of the image in front of her, Jane with her head resting on her forearms, her ass high in the air, hips pushing back trying to gain more. The sight causing the coiling feeling I her belly to return. Her thrusts pushed harder into Jane, her hand returning to rub tight circles at her clit.

"Oh fuck yes, oh fuck, please,"

"That's it Jane, I know you're close, come for me,"

White light blinded the detective as she came hard on Maura's fingers, the doctor's thrusts had stilled as muscles clamped them in place. Her other hand continued to run against her bringing her down from such a high. Jane was breathing hard when she turned her head to see her lover. Lifting her hands to show the vice grip she still had on the silk.

"I didn't let go,"

"I know sweet girl, now let me take you home,"

She helped Jane back into her pants before putting the trench coat back over her shoulders. The detective smiled wide as she put the discarded underwear into the large pockets.

"I have to gather some things from my desk, meet you at my car in a few?"

Maura nodded before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Leaving the interrogation room Jane headed back to the bull pen, Maura waited until she was out of sight before rushing to the observation room. Pressing a few keys on the keyboard the computer ejected a disc. Grabbing it and hastily pressing a few more keys she placed it into the inside pocket of the coat.

"Just what I need next time I have to go out of town,"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well I'm astounded by how well this has been received! I haven't written explicit scenes in such a long time and was quite worried about how this would turn out, so thank you everyone! This chapter I confess doesn't really contain much, if any, smut. So I won't be offended if you skip it.

December 5th

Maura sat in her office idly clicking through pages on the computer. She was chewing on her thumbnail, nerves beginning to take over. The detective's had found a promising lead that morning and Jane had gone out to bring their suspect in, that was three hours ago and she wasn't back yet, not even a call. There was no doubt in her about Jane's skills in the matter, but she couldn't help but worry.

A familiar voice husked across the office,

"You know if you keep buying things this close to Christmas I'll never be able to get you anything."

Looking up the smile fell from her face as she took in the disheveled sight in front of her,

"Oh my god Jane! What happened to you?" The blonde leaped from her chair instantly into clinical mode. "Come through here, let me take a look at you."

"At work?" Jane smirked, "Again?" Her chuckle was replaced with a groan as she wrapped an arm around herself.

"Sit," Maura pointed at the steel table as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Are you going to make me ask what happened?"

"Pretty textbook, look for bad guy. Find bad guy. Bad guy run, Jane chase bad guy,"

"And Jane gets hurt," Maura shook her head lightly. "Did you at least manage to arrest him?"

"Words hurt you know Maura, of course we did. I came down here as soon as he was put in lock up."

Carefully the doctor reached to help Jane remove her ruined blazer, "I suppose you're going to need a new suit before Christmas, now what am I going to get you?"

"GameStop still has PS4s in stock,"

"Really?"

"Or not. Does it look bad?"

Carefully peeling her shirt away from the bruised skin she was satisfied there were no serious wounds to contend with.

"Well, you don't need to go to the emergency room, so there's that," she paused,

"But?"

"You're going to be badly bruised around your ribs and shoulder. If you avoid strenuous activity you should only experience some mild discomfort."

"And if I don't?"

"You're going to be very grumpy and in a lot of pain." Stepping back and removing her gloves she offered a small smile. "You need to go home, soak in a hot bath then rest."

Jane slumped her shoulders with an impressive pout. "Something tells me that you and duckie won't be joining me."

"It would be ill advised. I'll be home soon, but you should go."

"But I have suspect upstairs that needs interrogating,"

"And you have a team to work with, do I have to put you on medical leave?"

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

Maura raised an eyebrow, "That was too easy,"

Jane shrugged, "Cav already threatened me with the ER if I didn't go home, I just wanted to see you, let you know I'm ok."

Carefully climbing off the table Jane wrapped the smaller woman in her ams and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you at home."

A few hours later Maura walked into their home, she had almost expected to find Jane on the sofa openly defying her bed rest orders. What surprised her was that Jane was indeed in bed, what didn't was that she was not really resting. She could hear more than one voice on a Skype call from the laptop resting on Jane's legs.

Maura stood in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed and cleared her throat.

Jane looked up, clearly caught, mumbled a goodbye before closing the computer. She offered a weak but guilty smile to the doctor.

"Just one day Jane, one day of rest and you can't even manage that."

"I at least took a bath and choked down some pain killers. I was just seeing how the guys got on with the interrogation."

Padding over to the bed the blonde sat down, "So are you feeling any better?"

"Just a little achey that's all. I'll be fine in no time. In fact," Jane held up a small box hidden in the bedding, with a grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Maura matched her smirk as she took the box and opened it, her laugh wasn't quite what Jane was expecting. She upended the box into her hand to show Jane.

"You know if I hadn't actually been assigned to your case I would have said you planned this,"

"Would you look at that, massage oil and a skilled doctor who knows just how to use it. And here I am with a back and shoulder full of busted muscles, what ever will we do?"

"Yes Jane, what ever will we do." Maura stood from the bed attempting to keep her face impartial, but Jane's look of surprise and subsequent pout were too much to stop the laughter. "At least let me change," leaning over the prone detective she placed a chaste kiss on her lips before heading off to the swapping her office clothes out for something more comfortable Maura returned in a pair of yoga pants and on of Jane's many t shirts.

Jane had kicked off the blanket and was sitting up against the pillows in an just an oversized shirt and a smile. Leaning against the door frame with her arms across her chest Maura laughed at the sight.

"You were confident!"

"No, I was lazy. If I hadn't video conferenced with the boys I wouldn't even be wearing this,"

"Hmm, yes I suppose you needed some modicum of modesty."

Lifting her arms up and behind her head Jane smiled and shrugged her shoulders, eagerly watching as the doctor sat at the end of the bed bringing her bare feet into her lap. With a liberal dribble of the oil into her palm she began to run her hands over the sensitive skin on the sole of the detective's foot, pressing her thumbs into the ball.

After a thorough working of the tired muscle the blonde swapped to the other foot, rolling her knuckles into the arch elicited a happy sigh from her charge.

"Ok Jane, shirt off and on your front."

Sitting up quickly and with a short mock salute she tossed the shirt to the side before rolling over resting her chin on her arms. With a smile Maura rose to straddle the detective's thighs.

"Now hold still or this is going to go everywhere,"

Upending the bottle the blonde dribbled a stream of oil up and down Jane's back. Capturing the beaded oil in her palms she spread her fingers wide and pushed into the muscles in the lower back. Pushing higher there was a series of audible pops. The detective moaned into the pillow at the immediate release of weeks of tension. Leaning forward Maura circled her thumbs over the back of her neck working on the knots there.

Satisfied the muscle there was suitably relaxed she brought her hands wider across each shoulder blade before moving her hands down along Jane's sides, very deliberately brushing her fingertips across the soft skin of exposed breast. She felt the deep relaxed breaths hitch at the touch. Smiling to herself she pulled her teasing touch lower to her hips before returning to her lower back. Repeating the motions up her back. Fingers reaching into unruly tresses to scrape at the skin on the nape of her neck.

"You're being awfully quiet Jane, are you feeling better?"

A very ungraceful snort was her only answer. Leaning over she brushed Jane's hair out of her face, the sight before her giggle. The detective was indeed feeling much better, so relaxed even, that she had fallen asleep. Shaking her head Maura carefully climbed off the slumbering woman, reaching for the blanket she covered her.

"Well now I suppose I'll just have to have a bath by myself. Now where did Jane put that duck?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Back to our regularly scheduled sexiness.

December 6th

"What do you mean you have to go out of town?"

"Jane I already explained, this is a high profile case, and as the chief ME they have requested that I take over the forensics,"

"I get that part, but why can't they send their evidence here?" Throwing her arms wide Jane huffed in annoyance.

"Because the longer it takes to examine the body and scene samples, important evidence can be lost. Jane you know all this. I won't be gone that long, a few days, maybe a week at the most."

"A week? But what about, well you know,"

Maura tried not to laugh, but still covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is that why you're so indignant about me going? I've been out of town without you before and you never made this much fuss."

Crossing her arms and looking anywhere but at the doctor Jane could feel the redness on her neck rising.

"Yeah well we weren't really, well, before, the last time you were gone for that long. I still didn't want you to go then either."

Closing the distance Maura wrapped the detective in her arms resting her head on her shoulder.

"We still can enjoy ourselves in my absence. I'll call you whenever I can, and we can video chat too."

"It won't be the same,"

"No but just think about when I get back," Maura felt her shiver in her arms, "I'll be home before you know it."

Jane stomped into the bullpen shortly after leaving Maura to organise her technicians for her absence. Flopping into her chair she jabbed harshly at the keyboard.

"Geeze, do I even want to know what you two are fighting about?"

Jane looked over at Frost with a lost look on her face,

"We're not fighting,"

"So why are you attacking your computer like it bad mouthed your ancestors?"

"Maura is going out of town, if it wasn't for her new case being so high profile I would think she was doing it to spite me."

"Why, what have you done?"

"It more like what I didn't do,"

"Yeah you're going to have to help me on that one, wait, are you blushing? The hell Rizzoli?"

Jane rubbed her eyes and groaned, she didn't like talking about her sex life at the best of times, and really not with Frost. But he wasn't exactly about to let it go.

"We were, well, we," she made nonsensical gestures with her hands while he nodded, "and well, I fell asleep," she hung her head.

Frost's barking laugh reverberated around the room.

Jane sat in bed that evening deciding on an early night. She checked her phone, Maura should be getting to her hotel soon and she said she would call when she was settled. Checking through a few emails on her phone she was still startled when it began to ring in her hand.

"Hi Maur, did you get there ok?"

"Hello Jane, yes, thankfully I managed to avoid too much rush hour traffic. Are you still at the station?"

Shuffling down into the blankets she tried to get a little more comfortable.

"No I'm at home, took Jo for a walk, quick shower and now I'm trying to relax in bed."

"Really?" The sultry tone in the doctors voice made her shift between the covers,

"Not like that,"

"Well it would be rude to start without me,"

"Are you really saying what I think you're saying Maur?"

Over in Maura's hotel room she too had already completed her evening routine in anticipation of calling. She lay beneath the covers wearing nothing but a smile as she talked to Jane.

"Have you opened today's box?"

"Well no, it didn't seem right without you here."

"If I'm being truthful, I looked into the ones for the next few days, and brought a couple here with me."

"Is that so," Jane's voice lowered matching the doctor's earlier timbre.

"I did, and I really think you should open it."

"Ok hold on,"

The line went quiet as Jane left the phone on the bed to search out today's gift. Loud rustling announced her return as she sat up on the bed. Reaching into the box she put the phone back to her ear.

"Aw Maur, it's a little bullet coloured like a candy cane. It's actually a little cute,"

Reclining in her hotel bed the blonde smiled, she already knew about today's box. With her spare hand she cupped her breast, tweaking the nipple lightly.

"I thought you might like that one. I want to hear you use it Jane,"

"Right now? But what about,"

"Jane, do you remember talking to me on the phone to pass the time on your stake outs, or when you would work into the night?"

"Yes, but I dot see what that has to do with this,"

"I would just listen to you talk, and several times brought myself to orgasm,"

"I had no, no idea. You really were able to get off listening to me talk?"

"What do you think listening to you climax will do to me?"

Jane bit her lip as she felt the unmistakable flood below, spreading her bent knees she reached down to confirm what she already knew. Dipping a finger into her wetness she drew it up to circle her clit.

"Jesus Maur, do you know what your voice does to me?"

Trailing her own hand over yoga toned muscle she replied, "Hmm I have some idea, but tell me,"

Clicking on the small vibrator she reached back to soaked skin, "I'm so wet Maur, and I've only just turned it on. Oh yes,"

Words turned to a satisfied hiss as the powerful vibrations touched sensitive skin. Back in her own bed perfectly manicured fingers dipped into her soft folds, coated in an over abundance of wetness.

"That's it Jane, rub your clit for me, but don't you dare come,"

The demand choked a moan from the detective, if anything stoking the fire in her belly. Her hand turned white with the grip on her phone, she tried to slow her other hand to a tortuous pace. Slowly circling her throbbing clit, dipping lower to coat the toy in wet heat.

The doctor's fingers met no resistance as she reached to stroke a rougher spot along her walls, causing her to buck into her own hand. Finding the right angle of her fingers she started a fast rhythm.

"Oh Jane, I wish it was your fingers inside me, filling me, fucking me,"

She smiled wickedly at the whimper down the line,

"I always came so hard knowing that when you were talking to me you had no idea what I was doing, just the thought that you might hear me moan your name made me so wet. I often had to change the sheets."

"Fuck Maura!"

Jane was having a hard time trying to keep a slow pace, her hips were lifting slightly off the bed trying to push herself onto the toy for just a little more.

"Keep going Jane, you can't come yet, I'll know if you do,"

Her heels dug into the mattress as she forced herself to hold back, moving the toy lower she dipped it lightly into herself. It's size not really meant for any meaningful penetration, it was the only way she could stave off her orgasm. Heavy pants down the line told Maura she was close.

"Mmm, not yet, no you can keep going,"

"Maura please, you know I can't,"

The doctor's chest heaved with her own heavy breaths, the pleasurable coil in her belly empathising with her lover on the line. Her thumb rubbing roughly at her clit with each thrust.

"Just a little more Jane, I want you to close your eyes and pretend it's my tongue licking you, sucking on you,"

She knew it would be her undoing but raising the toy she ran the tip of it around her nub in increasingly fast circles. Her hips were bucking involuntarily, breaths in short pants, moans of her lover's name passing her lips.

"Now Jane, come for me now, come hard!"

Her back arched from the bed and she froze as all her muscles seized in ecstasy as her climax crashed through her, the phone lost from grasp. But Maura could still hear, the scream of joy pushed her equally over. Fingers felt the pulsing of her walls as her eyes seemed to roll impossibly back. Her breathing evened as she relished small aftershocks.

Jane lay spread across the bed, phone forgotten for a split second before she realised she was alone in the room. Reaching blindly she fumbled to put it the right way around to her ear.

"Maura? Are you still there?"

"Mm mm yes Jane, I'm still here,"

"God I wish I could see you right now,"

"I know the feeling, but I should be able to connect to the hotel network soon, then we could video call,"

"It's still not the same,"

"Oh but I think you'll like tomorrow's box, and it would be better on screen,"

"Has anyone told you Maura Isles, that you are an awful tease,"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry this one is being posted a little later in the day than normal, but I've reached my prewritten buffer and need to play catch up! Working six days a week as a courier at Christmas is making it a little tough, but I'm going to do my best to make it work.

December 7th

Jane sat on the sofa that evening scrolling through pages of gift ideas. It was always hard to buy anything for the woman who, well had or could have quite literally anything. Sipping on a hot cup of decaf coffee, Maura's doing, she checked the time. It was getting late and she still hadn't heard from the doctor.

"Maybe this 'high profile' case really is going to cut into our plans."

Lounging lower on the sofa she couldn't help a pang of loneliness. Maura hadn't even been gone for two whole days, and yet she missed her awfully. The nights, she had decided were always the worse when they were apart. A chiming from the laptop brought her focus back to the present and brought the smile back to her face.

Clicking on the video request the image of Maura filled her screen.

"Good evening Jane, I thought you would be in bed already?"

"Hi Maur, I was just doing some Christmas shopping before I turned in. How are things going over there?"

"Promising actually. We completed the autopsy today and sent our samples off for testing. Depending on the results and subsequent report writing and filing I should be home sooner rather than later."

"Thats fantastic! But you know how the old saying goes, 'If it looks too good to be true' it usually is."

"I agree, but my job is to provide the evidence, not interpret it. Once I can offer no more insights into the case I will be leaving everything in the hands of the investigative team."

"Nice to see its only the BPD team that gets the pleasure of your input from start to conviction."

"Well someone has to make you look good Jane,"

"Oh you've got jokes? Who over there has had such a bad influence on you? I'll be on the next plane out I swear!"

Maura just laughed. She was sat at the desk in her hotel room dressed in what most would call haute couture, whereas to the doctor it was just todays work attire.

"Oh Jane, I miss you very much, but that wouldn't quite be necessary. Is your mother home by the way?"

Jane raised an eyebrow in question, "I think so, but if you wanted to talk to her why are you on my laptop?"

The detective immediately recognised the smouldering look on the doctor's face, "I think she is yeah. I''m just going to double check I've locked the doors,"

Putting the laptop to one side she nearly all but sprinted to the back door thoroughly testing that it was indeed locked before double checking the front. Returning to the sofa she picked up the laptop and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. Maura smiled recognising where Jane was going.

Grabbing today's box she sat cross legged on the bed as she carefully placed the computer in front of her. Opening the box she pulled out the gift,

"Uh Maur, this thing has got wires! Im not going to pretend that doesn't give me concerns."

She turned it over in her hands. To all intents and purposes it appeared look like a string pair of underwear with a small hard lump at the front.

"The wire is a headphone jack, you can plug it into any audio device and the small motor at the front works in time to the music. Some versions require you to hold it, but this one can be worn like a thong to free up your ha- Jane? Jane where have you gone?"

The brunette had shot off the bed armed with new information, she realised quickly that from Maura's end it did look incredibly odd. She made quick work of shucking off her sweats and shirt. Pulling on the toy she raised it to make sure everything was in place before she scampered back in front of the computer.

"Is everything ok? Oh, I see!" Maura's initial concerns evaporated when a rather naked Jane returned to her vision.

"So do I play music from the laptop to make it work?"

"You can, but I have a better suggestion."

The blonde stood from the desk, leaving the laptop in place. Jane could see her pressing a few keys before she took a few steps back. A few seconds passed by before music filled the hotel room, the detective jumped slightly when she could feel the toy between her legs began to pulse lightly against her clit. Maura had began swaying in time to the music her hands in her hair. It took Jane no time at all to realise the doctor's plan. She leant back against the pillows with her feet flat on the bed using her raised knees to perch the laptop.

Maura locked eyes with her in the screen as her hands lowered to begin undoing the buttons of her silk shirt, She could tell by the slight parting of Jane's lips and her intent gaze that their toy was working. The thought caused a flood of wetness between her own legs, spurring her to fling her shirt across the room. Reaching to her hip she slowly lowered the zip on her skirt, turning her back to the screen she bent at the waist to lower the garment to the floor. Giving Jane a gracious view of her ass.

"French lace to work Dr Isles? Doesn't seem very professional."

She grinned at the comment, "Maybe not, but I didn't quite feel right with a corset today,"

Jane gulped, she had seen Maura wearing one before, it was indeed a sight. The memory caused a squirming of her hips, the small toy helping to bring the thought to mind. She was soon brought to the fore when the initial track finished, leading to a slightly faster pace. The vibrations against her nub becoming stronger. She bit her lip to try and suppress a whimper.

Standing slowly the blonde turned to face the screen. Hips clad in black lace, her bra matching with red accents. Raising her arms she covered her breasts with one arm as she deftly opened the clasp at her back with the other. The straps falling down her shoulders, but still covering herself. She turned once more, gyrating her hips to the higher tempo. Lifting her hands to her hair the black lace fell to the floor giving Jane an unobscured view of her back.

"God you're so beautiful Maura,"

Looking over her shoulder the blonde grinned, "So are you, but I can only see your face. Why don't you put the laptop on the bed and let me see you."

Sitting up briefly Jane placed the computer on the bed and placed her feet either side of it. She didn't think it was a particularly flattering angle until she heard Maura speak.

"Oh Jane, if only you could see."

From the angle of the camera she could see velvet folds glistening in the light. The small bud covering her clit, pulsing in time to the music, causing her hips to jerk a little at the faster tempo. Grasping her fuller breasts in each hand she pinched her nipples as they hardened at the sight. Her voice lowered significantly.

"I just want to taste you,"

"Geeze Maur, it feels good, but I-"

"I know Jane, have patience,"

Placing her hands either side of her hips she pushed the black lace panties to the floor shimmying out of the clothes. Fully naked now she retrieved the chair she had pushed aside. Stepping closer to the desk she sat in the chair, lifting her leg she placed her foot on the table opening herself up to Jane.

"Can you see what just thinking about you does to me?"

Indeed she could, the doctor's core was thoroughly soaked. A single finger dipped into the heat spreading the wetness around her own throbbing clit. She bit her lip as her eyes bore into those of her lover. Jane palmed her own breasts, the sight on the screen causing her to buck her hips in empathy. One of her hands drifted lower down her stomach.

"No Jane,"

"No?" she squeaked,

"No. I want to see your pussy clench when you come, without you touching yourself."

Jane groaned, "You know I hate teasing Maur,"

"Well now we both know thats a lie." the blonde raised her hips as she circled her clit faster.

Her view free from obstruction rewarded her as fresh wetness coated the detective. She licked her lips, desperate to taste her lover as soon as possible. The steady pulse against her clit was causing a pleasurable tightness in her belly, it felt good, but it wasn't enough to make her come.

"God I wish you could see this Jane, you're so wet, so ready,"

Unabashed she easily slipped two fingers inside herself starting a steady rhythm. Jane's eyes locked on the fingers easily slipping in and out of the blonde. Her hips ground into the bed, trying in vain to gain more friction against her straining clit.

"Fuck Maura, please,"

"Hmm please what?"

"I wanna come Maur, please make me come,"

"You'll just have to see whats next in the playlist Jane."

Throwing her head back with a groan, Maura looked on with a wicked smile. As the next track started she saw the brunette's head shoot up as her hips bucked hard.

"Oh fuck!"

A heavy dance track filled the room and the deep base pushed strong, hard and relentless vibrations against her core. Maura could see the muscles begin to tighten, she brought her other hand down rubbing small, fast circles around her clit as her other hand pumped harder. She was having a hard time focusing on the screen but she desperately wanted to see Jane as she came.

"Yes Jane, I want to see you come, I want to see your pussy clench as you do."

Trying not to move so that she could she Jane dig her heels into the bed, her ass lifting slightly bringing her core closer to the camera. Her breath coming in short pants as she got ever closer to the release she craved. The toy pulsed endlessly against her, she could feel the coil tightening within her.

"I'm so close Jane, come for me, I need to see you come."

Looking down to the screen she saw Maura frantically rubbing her clit while she fucked herself with well practised hands. Her laden breaths coming short and fast. Her own hips rising each time her lover's did.

"Oh shit, Maur, I'm gonna, I -"

She threw her head back as she came, her walls clenching tightly with each wave beautifully displayed on the doctor's screen. Maura's voice caught in her throat as she bucked her hips faster into her hand. Barely a few seconds behind her own climax crashed into her, her fingers inside stilled as she kept up the pressure on her clit, drawing out as much pleasure as possible. Sinking back into the chair she could see Jane's happy but tired smile on the screen.

"God I miss you so much."

"I know, I miss you too. I'll be home soon remember."

"Soon isn't now though."

"No it isn't. But the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come and that will be one day closer."

"Hmm, nice theory. You'll call me tomorrow?"

"As soon as I can. Goodnight Jane, I love you."

"Love you too Maur, g'night."


	9. Chapter 9

An: I'm sorry for the lateness, work is kicking my ass. I'm just going to leave this here and run away now.

December 8th

Jane sat in her cruiser with a deep scowl, elbow on the window ledge holding her chin in her hand.

"Hey partner, are you alright over there? Even your scowl is scowling. What gives?"

"Huh?"

"Earth to Jane, we're on a stake out, focus."

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little tense."

"Aww come on Jane the doc's been gone for like three days. Are you going to get like this every time?"

"It's not that, it's just, well we had plans. And now I'm stuck out here."

"What do you mean you had plans? She's in another state, what could you possibly have pla- Wait,"

"Finish that sentence and I'll finish you. Eyes front."

Frost had to bite into his knuckle to suppress his grin. Feeling her phone buzz in its holster Jane pulled it out knowing exactly who was trying to get a hold of her.

[Hey, your laptop rings off on video chat. Are you still at work?]

[Hey you. I'm sorry, we got a lead on a suspect, me and Frost are stuck in my freezing car on a stake out. I get the feeling I'm going to be here for ages.]

Instead of replying Maura decided to call and was pleasantly surprised when Jane answered.

"So you're stuck in the car with Frost?"

"Yea huh,"

"And I'm all alone in my hotel room,"

Jane choked on her words at the tone in her voice. Frost turned his head with a questioning look, the glare he received told him to drop it.

"Yeah that, uh, that sucks. Any joy on your test results?"

"You and I both know that's not what I called about."

"No I didn't think that was it either."

"I just sent you something, you should get a new message shortly."

"Maura! This isn't a good time," Jane hissed down the line as a chime in her ear denoted a new email. She jumped when a finger prodded her shoulder,

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want some?" With a blank look she nodded her head.

Frost grumbled to himself as he walked away, "Like hell I'm going to listen to some nasty phone sex."

Jane fumbled with her phone at the reprieve and opened her emails, sure enough a new message from Maura was in her inbox. Clicking it open she bit down on a closed fist at the picture. The doctor was (barely) dressed in a lingerie styled Santa outfit, even down to the hat. Squinting she noticed something near the blondes navel, zooming in she laughed out loud.

"That wasn't quite the reaction I was going for Jane,"

"Shit I almost forgot the phone was still connected. It's just, is that mistletoe on your panties?"

"Very observant detective,"

"Look Frost has ran off for some coffee, he'll be back soon. I can't exactly, y'know?"

"Oh I know, I just wanted you to know what was in today's box."

Jane slouched down in her seat, her breath misting in the cold air of the car.

"So when you said before, about when you used to call me at work, are you, um?"

"Oh yes Jane, very much."

"Shit Mara!" She rubbed her eyes as she noticed her partner coming back to the car. "Fuck, Frost is back, I can't really be on the phone."

"It's ok Jane,"

The detective went to say her goodbyes but the line was already dead. Climbing in the car he offered her a steaming cup, she nodded her thanks.

"The doc doing ok?"

Jane looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He just smiled and shook his head, an unspoken understanding passed by them. He knew, but they weren't going to talk about it.

A few minutes passed before her phone buzzed silently in her hand,

[Thinking of you x]

A second text followed shortly with a picture, the restraint she showed by not spitting her coffee over the dash was admirable. A picture filled her screen of Maura's hand beneath her festive panties.

[You're making it very hard for me to maintain a level of professionalism over here.]

Frost smirked at the ashen look on his partner's face. Maura on the other hand was sporting an outright grin. It wouldn't be the same as before if she called Jane, now that she knew what she had been doing every time they spoke. Instead she was happy to tease her detective mercilessly.

"Do I need to step out and give you two some alone time?"

"Get bent. How much longer have we got to sit out in this frozen hell hole?"

Frost looked at his watch, they had been sat out here for hours in the freezing cold.

"I'll call it in, see if we can get out of here."

Rubbing her hands together she tried to warm them up, she rolled her eyes when she felt her phone buzz again in her pocket.

[I'm going to send you something, I suggest you either open it at home or mute your phone! x]

"Hey Jane, hello over there. Lieutenant says to wrap it up, get the engine on and warm my frozen ass up!"

She nodded and without a word started the ignition, whacked the heat on full and pulled away.

An hour or so later she checked the time as she pulled into the driveway, it would be way too late to call Maura back now. She knew she would just climb into bed too, but her curiosity about what the doctor had sent her was winning over exhaustion. Kicking off her shoes before locking up the house she headed straight to their bedroom. Quickly changing out of her work gear she climbed into bed in just her underwear and a tank.

"Ok Maur, what has your genius, yet filthy mind come up with now?" She opened the email.

Dear Jane,

I didn't know what time you would be home so I made a little video for you. Stay warm, stay safe.

Love Maura x

Opening the video she was somewhat surprised when she saw Maura sat on the bed dressed in her robe, no sign of her scant Santa outfit in sight.

"I know this isn't what you expected to see Jane, and to be honest when I thought about sending you this video it isn't what came to mind to me either. But I want you to keep this video for times when we are apart, after all it does happen more than either of us wants it to.

I wanted you to have something you could go back to when ever you are alone, something to remind you of something you already know. Jane, I love you, so very much. I have done for so long, and will continue to love you for a long time to come. I love your jokes, even if I am only just learning your sense of humour. I love your commitment to everything you do, your work, your family, and with me.

Our time together hadn't exactly been easy from the start, but as long as I could stand with you I knew we could press forward. So when you have your harder days I want you to remember, you are strong, you are loved. I will see you very soon Jane. Sleep tight."

Jane rubbed at her eye, cursing the misty ness there. No it definitely wasn't what she expected to find in her inbox that night, but it was something that was always going to stay there no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So my ipad dumped this entire chapter after spending twho hours writing it. I had intended to go to bed in a huff and do my best to catch up tomorrow, I decided that wasn't good enough, so here we go. I sat down and re wrote it as best I could from memory for you all. I am however officially pooped now. So I've not really had time to thoroughly proof read, so sorry if there are glaring errors.

December 9th

Jane had come home that evening intent on the hottest shower her skin could take. The winter was truly setting in and making her very bones ache. After luxuriating in the heat she wrapped herself in a large fluffy robe and sat on the sofa idly flipping through the channels. Her phone buzzing on the coffee table grabbed her attention, she smile seeing Maura's name on the screen.

[Are you home?]

[Yes, not long got in.]

[I have a surprise for you x]

Before Jane could write out her reply there was a knock at the front door. Putting the phone down she made her way to see who could be out there. Before she had even fully opened the door she was engulfed in a crushing hug and bruising kiss. Gathering her wits she lifted the doctor into the house kicking the front door shut as she did.

"Surprise!"

Jane laughed out loud with a massive smile on her face,

"Where are your bags?"

The blonde buried her face in the crook of her neck. "In the car still, they can wait." She punctuated her statement by trailing wet kisses along the sensitive skin.

The noise from the detective was akin to a small growl as she hoisted the blonde from the floor and made her way purposefully to the stairs. Maura never lost contact causing a redness on her pulse point that was sure to bruise later. Hell that's what scarves were made for.

Placing her quarry onto the bed she made to untie the knot in the belt of her robe. Her hands fumbled quickly turning arousal into furious frustration. Maura quickly noticed the furrow of her brows and covered her hands with her own. She pulled them away from the belt before undoing it herself. Once opened she took scarred hands in her own.

"It's alright Jane, it's been freezing here, your muscles have just seized up that's all. Let me try and make them feel better."

Wordlessly the detective sat and let the only person she trusted enough to get near her hands massage the pain and tension away.

"Is that better?"

A small nod and grateful smile answered her.

"Good, now come here, I've missed you so much."

Pushing the robe from slender shoulders she pulled her into another bruising kiss, Slender fingers grasped at the fabric of her shirt and pulled roughly sending buttons flying around the room. Her eyes met a startled hazel gaze. The assertiveness of the action kick starting the fire in her belly.

"Shit Maura, I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't you dare apologise, besides I have three more just like it."

She gathered the ruined fabric and threw it to the floor before grasping the bottom of Jane's lose shirt. Pulling it over her head revealing her uncovered chest. Leaning forward she pushed her down to the bed as she captured a dusky nipple between her lips. Her hand coming up to squeeze and play with the other. Both stiffening under the expert touch, she arched her back at the sudden contact.

Releasing the hardened nub with a pop she blew cold air over the wet skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Raking manicured fingers down her sides she reached the final remaining barrier, hooking fingers under the waistband Jane lifted her hips to allow her to remove the boy shorts. Running her hands along the back of long calves she hooked under her knees and spread her long legs.

"You know there were many wonderful things on the menu at the hotel. But there was only one thing on my mind,"

Jane felt a rush of wetness in anticipation after seeing the predatory gaze in the blondes eyes. Her hips jerked instantly towards the first languid swipe of Maura's tongue through her folds. Latching her lips around her throbbing clit she alternated between harsh sucks and soothing licks. Spreading a palm across her belly in an attempt to keep her in place she used a single finger of her free hand to test what she was sure she already knew.

The detective's core was soaking, two fingers slipped easily into her wet heat. She heard Jane hiss in pleasure as she allowed her to become accustomed to the intrusion. Crooning her fingers slightly she began a slow rhythm, gaining pace when she found the slightly rougher spot on her walls. Her attempt to keep her still was in vain as Jane's hips rose to meet each thrust in an attempt to get more. She grinned to herself and quickened the pace. There was all the time in the world for teasing touches, tonight was not one of them,

Leaning back she replaced her tongue with the thumb of her other hand. Rubbing strong, small circles on the tiny nub.

"Oh fuck yes Maura!"

Jane could feel the coiling sensation in her gut, pleasurably tightening. Feet planted firmly on the mattress she rose to each thrust,

"All I've been thinking about all day is coming home, and fucking you senseless."

Her eyes rolled back at the cuss, it was only in times like these did Maura Isles allow the use of profanity. And to hear it was just so, well, fucking hot. She opened her eyes fully and saw the blonde lower her mouth to her core once more. Her tongue flicking at her clit whilst her fingers never relented inside her. She could feel the muscles around her fingers begin a light spasm, it wouldn't take much more.

She dug her heels in the bed as her back arched off the mattress, trying to grind herself wantonly against the doctor. Her muscles locked as her orgasm crashed through her. Maura's fingers stilled as each wave pulsed around her. She continued to suck on her clit as she trembled, prolonging the pleasure as much as possible.

As her hips lowered to the bed the doctor slowly kissed her way back up her lithe body before meeting her lips once more.

"I'm so glad you're home," Jane smiled lazily as Maura stood to remove her skirt and retrieve the displaced bed sheets.

Crawling back onto the bed she covered them both before wrapping her arms around her detective, resting her head on her shoulder,

"Hey, we didn't open today's box."

"No, I was a little preoccupied. I'm sure it's in the car with my bags, maybe we can open two tomorrow instead,"

"Ah I knew there was a reason you were a genius."

Any retort was cut off by Jane's raucous laughter as she tried to avoid swatting hands. Her boisterousness soon stopped when Maura straddled her waist having caught each hand in her own. She placed a soft kiss to the backs of each as she looked down at the brunette.

"You know I don't like it when you laugh at me Jane. It hurts my feelings. So now I think it's only fair that you make it up to me." Her tone denoting that she wasn't really upset with her,

"And what did you have in mind?"

She pretended to think as she ground her hips into Jane. She squealed in surprise as the brunette flipped their positions so that she could lean over her. She trailed soft, wet kisses down the column of her neck as she spoke.

"What I really want Jane,"

"Hmm?"

"Are my bags out of the car. My suit is getting wrinkled the longer I leave it in there!"

Jane looked down with an incredulous look. Maura just pecked her on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Still massively blown away by the responses to this. I've never had this kind of reaction to my fics, it's immensely encouraging. Your reviews and messages make me smile daily. That being said, it's really hard to find twenty four different things for these two! My internet search history looks like a single woman who just discovered sex toys, and then I started writing this...yeah ok I'll save the jokes.

December 10th

Jane sat on the sofa with an excitable TJ on her lap. Maura and Angela sat to the side enthralled by Her story telling, perhaps even more than the toddler.

"And what happened, then? Well, in Whoville they say - that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day."

The young boy jumped to his feet, "And then he die-ded cause that is a serious medical con, cond, condition!" He fell about laughing as the adults looked on.

"TJ sweetie, who told you that?"

"Anty Moora did,"

Maura cleared her throat lightly and had the decency to look embarrassed.

Jane catching the look immediately barked out her laughter joining in TJ's giggling fit.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I really didn't expect him to remember what I said."

Angela shook her head with a smile as she stood, "Come on little man, it's past your bed time. Let's go get into your pjs, then we can make some hot chocolate before bed."

He quickly scampered over to her before remembering where he was. Dashing back he climbed onto the sofa to give his aunts a kiss goodnight. Scooping up the small boy Jane and Maura walked them to the back door.

"Hey look TJ, it's snowing. Maybe if it settles we can build a snowman tomorrow."

Passing him to her mother Jane waved goodbye, he grinned widely but a giant yawn overtook his excitement. He gripped tightly to Angela, clearly more tired than he appeared. They watched the two cross the yard to the guest house before closing the door. Jane shivered at the draft they had let in.

"How about we go and get warmed up, after all it looks like we could be in for some heavy snowfall."

"Ooooh snow day! Maybe I can get away with working from home tomorrow."

"By building snowmen?"

"I'll put in a few hours early, plenty of time for snow based shenanigans." She wiggled her eyebrows. Maura looked non plussed.

"Well I did have some other activities in mind, that don't involve the risks of hypothermia."

She grasped one of Jane's hands in her own and began walking towards the stairs.

Jane had changed into her night wear while Maura was still in the bathroom finishing her nightly routine. She had picked out yesterday's and today's advent boxes, shaking them slightly as if she could deduct the contents by the sounds. It had never worked in the past, but she was older, ergo wiser, maybe she could figure it out. She couldn't.

Wrapped in a thin robe the doctor walked in from the bathroom.

"You can look you know,"

Jane shrugged, "Half the fun is in the guessing. Besides I wanted to wait for you."

Sitting cross legged next to her she reached for today's box opening it on the bed. What looked like a small tin fell onto the sheets. The detective picked it up looking it over.

"A candle? I know a little ambience is nice but this isn't quite what I was expecting."

"It's not for that Jane, it is a special blend of wax that has a lower melting temperature than regular candles. It's for melting and pouring, but with a lower temperature, not likely to burn sensitive skin."

"Pouring where?" She did really look confused. Maura placed a soft hand on her arm,

"How about we see what's in the other one."

Jane opened the box into her palm, turning the toy over in her hand.

"Ok I get where this goes, but don't most of these have like controls."

Maura grinned widely, "This one is remote controlled, you can change the settings with almost any handheld device."

"Are you really telling me that 'there's an app for that'?"

The blonde nodded before picking up her phone from the bedside table,

"In fact I've already downloaded it."

Taking the phone from her Jane looked at the screen and the array of controls a small grin forming on her face,

"What are you smirking at Jane?"

"I was just thinking about how hot it would be to use this in other places,"

"Such as?"

"I dunno, shopping, the movies, work?" She got a swat on her arm for the last one.

Blushing slightly though Maura conceded that she had already thought of that.

"Well my darling tech genius, care to show me how this one works?"

Smiling wide the doctor stood and removed her robe, letting it fall to the floor as she climbed to the top of the bed completely nude and lay back against the pillows. Jane watched on always in awe of her, as she placed her feet on the bed, legs bent at the knee. Maura already knew what was in those boxes, she had for days. The thought of being at Jane's mercy had put her in an almost permanent state of arousal. The detective gasped at the sight of already slick velvet folds.

Taking the toy in one hand, she dipped two fingers into her own wet heat, spreading the moisture around her already hardened clit. She sighed out lightly before slowly inserting one end of the toy allowing the other end to sit against her nub. Locking eyes with Jane she beckoned her to join her. Quickly throwing off her shorts and shirt she joined the blonde.

"Ok, if you press the buttons on here then th- Oh!"

"Like that?"

"Yes, just like that." She smiled as the toy sprung to life, "There is a box of matches on the dresser that I use for my meditation candles."

Reaching over Jane grabbed the box and set about lighting the tinned candle.

"In a minute or two the wax will be melted enough," Jane still looked a little perplexed. "Did you never play with melted wax from candles?" She shook her head. "When the wax has pooled a little I want you to pour it onto your palm."

Maura looked on as she ground slightly onto the softly vibrating toy. In a minute or two Jane decided enough wax had melted before pouring a little into her hand. It wasn't nearly as hot as she had expected, but the sensation of the wax cooling and contracting on her skin was novel. She smiled putting the candle to the side to melt a little more.

Pressing a button on the screen caused a happy hum from the blonde as the brunette leaned over to capture her lips with her own. Every few seconds the low vibrations were interspersed with a few pulses. Sitting back Jane picked up the candle, dribbling a line of warm wax across a taught yoga toned belly. Maura hissed at the heat, a smile reassuring her it wasn't burning her. Emboldened, this time she poured the warm wax over a pert nipple eliciting a gasp of surprise.

Jane lay on her side simply watching the doctor, she turned up the intensity of the toys vibrations. The doctor's moans causing a flood of wetness between her own thighs. She couldn't help the lowering of her own hand, circling her clit with a single finger. Maura caught her eyes with her own.

"Come up here, no higher,"

Quickly she caught onto her meaning,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, get your skinny ass up here."

Carefully she climbed up and over the blonde, knees either side of her head. Two hands wrapped around her thighs dispelled any hesitation as she was pulled lower. She grasped the headboard moaning deeply as Maura's tongue swept through her, drinking her in. Leaning to the side quickly she picked up the doctor's phone and quickly moved up the settings.

The moan reverberated through her core as Maura sucked harshly at her swollen and throbbing clit, she was trying not to grind down for worry of making it hard for her to breath. But surprisingly strong arms kept pulling her closer. The blondes hips were gyrating of their own accord at the sensations at her core. She wanted more, she decided to communicate this in a novel way.

Bringing one hand down she swiftly entered Jane with two fingers as she continued to flick and suck at her nub.

"Oh fuck Maur!"

She twisted them as she pumped her arm at an increased speed, the detective leant forward slightly helping the angle, her own breaths coming in harsh pants. She pressed a few buttons on the app pushing the toy to its limit. Maura keened and writhed below her, her own moans vibrating around Jane's clit. Spasms around her fingers told her of Jane's impending climax, she increased her pace, something the detective didn't even think possible.

She ground down with each thrust of Maura's fingers, chasing her release with each pant. Seconds passed before she felt the doctor below her crying out against her, she was coming and hard. Her hips bucking furiously, in mere moments her own muscles seized tightly as she tumbled into her own release. She raised herself a little higher so that she was now hovering above her as she rode out the pleasurable after shocks.

Carefully climbing down to the blonde she lay next to her as she dialled down the toys powerful vibrations helping her down. Leaning up she gently captured her lips between her own before wrapping the smaller woman in her arms.

"Have I ever told you that you have the best ideas ever?"

"It's been mentioned once or twice. I wonder how much snow has fallen?"

"Well I'm not looking tonight, much too cold and I am much to cosy right here."

"Jane you're snuggling my breasts."

"I'm fully aware of where my face is doctor."

Maura just burst into a fit of giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So if there is anything you guys would like to see between these two, a location or suggestion for a box item please do send me a message. As always still very humbled by your responses. Due to the time difference in the UK your messages are a great way to start the day.

December 11th

Sure enough in the night several inches of snow had fallen around Boston. After TJ had woken up and seen it there was nothing that could stop the tornado of excitement. He practically dragged is grandmother over to the main house that morning ready to cash in on us Aunt Jane's promise of all manner of snow based fun.

Maura was sat at the kitchen table reading the morning news while she sipped a steaming mug of coffee. The detective however was no where to be seen.

"Hey Maura, I hope you don't mind us coming by so early,"

"Anty Moo-ra, where is Anty Jane? She said we would make snowmen!"

"And good morning to you too TJ, of course I don't mind Angela. The coffee in the pot is fresh if you want some."

He looked around the room practically pacing on the spot,

"Can I go find Anty Jane?"

"Aunty Jane is still sleeping I'm afraid. But I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about making snowmen. In fact she was quite excited about it."

Shuffling feet signalled the detective's arrival to the kitchen, " I can neither confirm nor deny any excitement until I've had my coffee."

The little boy ran over to her to be picked up, "Hello little man, have you been good for Nona?" He nodded enthusiastically, "hmm I'm not sure, Ma has TJ been good? Recon he can come out and play?"

Angela pretended to look as though she was contemplating her answer for a little too long. The young boy worried his lip.

"Oh baby boy I was just teasing! Of course we can go and play in the snow. But first I need some coffee and you need some warmer clothes."

His smile soon returned as he was put back on the floor. Jane poured herself a generous mug of coffee to ready herself for the day's activities.

By lunch time they had managed to build an impressive array of snowmen in the back yard. Somehow Jane had managed to turn shovelling the drive way into an all out snowball war. They all stomped back into the house with bright red noses and numb fingers. After changing into dry and comfortable clothes, Jane set about starting a fire in the hearth, Angela warmed up milk for some hot cocoa and Maura volunteered to give TJ a bath before his nap.

Ten minutes after his bath and dressed in a toasty policeman pyjama set the toddler was asleep on Angela's lap. She finished her hot chocolate before cradling the little boy in her arms and taking him back to the guest house.

Jane and Maura sat on the sofa watching the crackling fire, hands cupped around warm mugs.

"I had fun today, poor little TJ. He gets so excited all through December, it really takes it out of him."

"I can just about remember being just as excitable around this time of year. Ma must have had her hands full with the three of us tearing around like that. Just keeping up with one has about worn me out."

Maura leaned in close to the detective, "Not too worn out I hope," she placed a small kiss just behind her ear.

Jane grinned widely, "You've already opened it haven't you?"

"I brought it down in my pocket after TJ's bath."

With all the grace of a gazelle the blonde turned on the sofa to straddle the detective's lap. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders she leaned forward to claim her lips, tongue demanding entrance. Scarred hands rested atop her hips. Moving away the blonde traced kisses along the strong jaw, down her neck to both bruise and soothe her pulse point.

"At the risk of sounding like Brad Pitt, what's in the box?"

Maura leaned back with a perplexed look, "Why would you sound like Brad Pitt?"

"Ok, one of these days we are going to sit and just binge on every good cop movie there is. But right now,"

Jane tipped her head to the side so that she could latch her own lips to the doctors neck daring to inflict the same bruising mark. Reaching between them Maura untied the drawstring of the brunettes oversized sweat pants. Slipping her hand inside she cupped Jane's core over her underwear causing her to suck in a shuddering breath.

"God, how do you always make me feel like it's the first time all over again?"

"How would you put it, I have mad skills?"

She had to cover her mouth at the laugh, it was even harder to stay straight faced at Maura's mock serious expression. She tried nodding sagely.

"Yes sweetheart, yes you do."

Maura grinned widely valiantly not succumbing to a giggle fit, that whilst highly amusing, risked ruining the momentum she had begun. She pulled her hand from the sweat pants as she reached into her own pocket and opened her palm to show Jane. The detective looked at the item trying to identify it,

"This one is quite simple, it's a little silicone sleeve that slips over my finger."

"Not quite so techy as the last huh."

"No, but I assure you quite satisfying."

Shifting on her lap the doctor settled her knees on the sofa over one of her thighs. Sliding her finger into the silicone she dipped her hand back into Jane's pants and into her boy shorts. She dragged the covered finger slowly through her wet folds. The little lumps and bumps of the silicone pleasantly surprising her causing the leg below Maura to jerk slightly. The blonde hummed lightly as she teased her, unconsciously grinding her own hips down.

Jane felt the shift in the smaller woman's body, she moaned out when Maura began to rub at her pulsing clit. She had been right, as if there was any doubt, about the sensations. While she always reacted strongly to the blondes touch, this little extra made those expert motions all the better. Her hips lifted to the touch and she heard the doctor gasp as again she bore down on the leg between her own.

Maura was beginning to give herself over to the wanton grinding of Jane's thigh, every time the woman under her reacted to her touch she felt an almost electric jolt through her own core, she was convinced the underwear she was wearing was already ruined. She began stroking her clit a little harder, up and down. The ridges and bumps along her finger stimulating any skin it touched.

The detective leaned her head back on the sofa consumed by the sensations, her hips were moving faster to match pace. Maura's breaths were coming in fast bursts as she continued to thrust against her, the seam in her yoga pants causing just the right amount of friction to her throbbing clit. She moaned loudly when she felt the detective's hand sneak into her pants and between her legs against her core.

"Fuck Maura, you're so wet and I've barely touched you,"

"Always for you Jane, but just don't stop,"

"As if I ever could,"

Easily two fingers slipped into her wet heat causing her to cry out. Her hips grinding her clit against the heel of her palm. Doing her best to keep focus she redoubled her efforts, changing the motion of her covered finger.

"Oh, like that, just like that,"

Jane bit her lip, the sight of Maura fucking herself on her fingers was astounding. She began Bouncing her leg to help pump her fingers faster. A slew of curses fell from well spoken lips.

"Jane, Jane I'm going to come, oh shit!"

She leaned forward so that she ground her clit fully against her, a few well placed thrusts had her crumbling around the detective's fingers. She rode each wave without even missing a beat, Jane bucking her hips was barely seconds behind as her climax crashed into her. Muscles seizing as pleasurable shocks wracked them both. Their heavy pants and the crackling of the fire the only sounds in the room.

When her muscles had finally relaxed Jane withdrew her fingers allowing her to wrap strong arms around the doctor's spent frame. Sliding to the side and onto her back she brought Maura down with her, cradling her to her chest, she placed a kiss to the crown of blonde hair.

"Mad skills indeed."

She felt the laughter reverberate through her own chest as she grinned tiredly.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Today's instalment is brought to you by severe exhaustion and agonising back pain. On the brighter side, were half way through people! Remember always open to suggestions, you only need ask. I did a little reading prior to this chapter and I've tried to keep it in the realm of reality, but having actually not achieved this you'll have to let me know how I did.

December 12th

Jane lay in bed that morning going through her emails on her laptop, Maura lay wrapped to her side idly drawing patterns with her finger on the detective's stomach. Satisfied that there was nothing particularly urgent in her inbox she closed the computer and put it to the side.

"So, any plans for today?"

Maura yawned lightly, "I do need to go shopping for an outfit for the Christmas party, but that can wait till this afternoon if you don't have anything pressing to attend to."

Jane grimaced slightly, "I had almost forgotten about that. Nothing says festive fun than a room full of people that are hard to stand even when sober."

"We don't have to stay all night, besides you still have fun with Frost and Frankie." The brunette grumbled as she shuffled down into the warm sheets and buried her head in the crook of Maura's neck. "Of course we can always leave a little early and have some fun of our own when we get home."

The detective smiled against the warm skin as she placed kisses to the affirmative wherever she could reach. "Why wait?"

"I must say Jane, I have found you exceptionally agreeable these last few days. I can't possibly imagine why." Her hands tangled in dark tresses as she basked in the attention. A sharp gasp turned to happy hum as a scarred hand massaged her breast, rolling her stiffening nipple between her fingers.

"I don't know what to tell you, perhaps I've found my Christmas spirit. Or perhaps I found this,"

She continued to lavish her attentions to the particularly sensitive skin behind the blondes ear as she placed today's box on her belly. Inside the box was another vibrator, but this one was long and slender with what looked like a small egg at the top. Maura smiled.

"Tell me, in your experience, have you ever ejaculated when you climaxed?"

Jane looked up, "You mean like squirting?"

"I believe that is the colloquial term yes."

"I can't say I have, besides isn't that just some porn trick or something?"

"On the contrary Jane. It can be done, but it doesn't seem to be a universal trait. Some women can, some can't."

"Maura, if I didn't know you better that sounds like a challenge."

"Think of it more as an experiment, after all failure is always an option." She tried to wiggle her eyebrows for effect.

"Ok we need to work on your sexy talk. I was right there with you until you quoted the Mythbusters!"

Maura didn't even try to hide her giggle, but she was happily interrupted by Jane's lips on her own. The detective's hand lowering, giving her hip a gentle squeeze as she passed. Trailing her fingertips through her trimmed curls, the blonde's moan stifled by their kiss. Reaching lower she cupped her hand over her core and was met with an abundance of wetness. Coating her fingers she lightly teased her opening.

"So doctor, talk me through the science bit."

"Y-You need to make sure that there is plenty of lubricant first,"

Dipping her fingers lower she gathered the moisture on them as she drew large lazy circles around her clit. Her hips pushed her closer of their own accord,

"Oh I'd say there was plenty of that yes,"

"Apparently the problem most people encounter is not being able to find or properly stimulate the g-soooo oh!"

Having slipped daily into her folds Jane zeroed in on one of Maura's weak spots with practised ease. A little way inside she coaxed her fingertips up and stroked the spongy spot on her walls.

"How does the egg on a stick help with all this,"

"Use it to, hmmm yes, use it to replace you fingers."

Shifting so that she was sitting between Maura's legs she turned the toy on to a lower setting. Coating the larger end in her abundant wetness she lifted it to softly tease her pulsing clit. Her happy mewling causing her own arousal to skyrocket. With little pressure she slipped the toy between her velvet folds having to estimate rather than feel the spot she was looking for.

In a few seconds of gentle movements Maura's hips jerked upwards, "That's it, there! I need a bit, a bit more,"

Without a word Jane dialled up the vibrations, happy she was heading in the right direction as the blondes head hell back.

"Talk to me Maur, what do you need?"

"H-Harder, not deeper."

With shallow movements she rubbed the toy over her g-spot with an added force but careful to not hurt her. Maura could feel a pressure inside beginning to build, her heels digging into the bed as all her muscles felt taut. She reached her own manicured hand down her body, jumping at her own touch on her sensitised clit.

Jane watched on with excited eyes, safe in the knowledge that even if she couldn't make her squirt, the blonde was still having a damn good time. Her fingers gliding over her nub with an incensed pace. A quick thought passed through her mind, without stopping her movements, the detective reached into the nightstand retrieving the small candy cane esk bullet she had used when Maura was away.

Coating the tip of the toy in Maura's own juices she attempted to properly lubricate it before turning it on high. The doctor cried out in the room when the powerful vibrations took over from her own fingers. Her hands shot to either side of her grasping at the bed sheets. Her hips bobbing clear from the bed.

"Keep going, oh god keep going! Oh fuck! When, when I say so, take out the wand,"

She nodded enraptured by the sight before her. She flicked the bullet over her straining clit flowing every movement of her hips, not allowing the sensations to cease. The pressure Maura felt in her grew, her orgasm just teetering on the edge. She tried every trick she knew to stave it off, to just keep going that little longer. Jane had long stopped asking her what she was saying when she tried to recount the periodic table. Her knuckles were going white with the grip on the sheets, her thigh muscles straining as she locked her legs, thrusting to meet the vibrations on her and in her.

It was beginning to get too much, her walls twitched lightly, every part of her drawn tight like a bow string,

"Now Jane! Nowoooooooh fuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Feeling the urge to bear down she did so, the euphoric feeling of every muscle relaxing at once as liquid heat flooded from her. Her body shook as the deeply pleasurable waves of her climax rushed through her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her lids fell. An all encompassing warmth surrounded her.

Opening her eyes she found herself wrapped in Jane's strong arms back under the comforter. A mess of sheets sat crumpled at the foot of the bed. She felt a finger under her chin tipping it up, warm dark eyes met her own.

"Hey you,"

"Did I pass out?" Maura asked incredulously, that had definitely, categorically, never happened before.

"Just for a little bit, I didn't want you to get cold, so here we are. How you doing by the way?"

"I am doing amazing," she nuzzled into the warm skin under her cheek.

"So, has that, erm, ever happened before?"

"No,"

Jane's eyebrows shot up, "Really? I don't mean to sound so surprised, but you seemed pretty knowledgable on the whole thing."

"It's one thing to know the theory of something, another entirely to actually do it. I mean I wouldn't expect to be able to drive a car straight away just because I had read a book about how."

"I bet you did though,"

"So that isn't my best example, what can I say Jane, you just short circuited my brain. You can't expect me to fire on all cylinders after that."

"I'm just happy your experiment was a success."

Slipping out from the warm embrace she moved on top of the brunette.

"Now Jane, what kind of scientist would I be if I relied on only one result? Solid conclusions can only be drawn from multiple tests,"

Leaning up she dragged her tongue from a pronounced collar bone up her neck to nibble on her ear lobe.

"God I love it when you talk dirty to me."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Such an amazing response to the last chapter, you guys are awesome. To the guest who requested a strap on, patience young one, that one is already planned, just not quite yet. Tomorrow is my penultimate day off before Christmas and I plan to stay in my pyjamas all damn day. May I also make a suggestion for everyone feeling festive, look into a set of albums called "Maybe this Christmas" there are three. My personal favourite, "Christmas for Cowboys" by Jars of Clay.

December 13th

Maura was busy in her office when her internal phone rang,

"Dr Isles' Office,"

"Maura, it's Vince. I hope you're not busy, because we need you up here."

"What can I help you with detective?"

"It's Jane, some ass- I mean someone has set her off and none of us can get her to calm down. Honestly, I'm worried she's going to sock the guy," even in his haste he managed to censure his swearing from the good doctor.

"This someone wasn't Detective Crowe by any chance was it?" His silence was her answer, I'm on my way,"

Back up in the bullpen Jane was pacing, well stomping would be a more accurate description. All the while her furious mutterings gaining volume. Her hands hurt from keeping them clenched in tight, white knuckled fists. She was on the war path, he had gone too far this time, sure she should report him to the higher ups, but that wouldn't make her feel any better.

"Hey Jane, come on, you know that ass hat isn't even worth your anger,"

"You didn't hear him," she practically snarled at her partner,

"What's the matter Rizzoli? It's just cop banter, it's what we do."

Her head snapped to the voice so quickly Frost had genuine concerns that she may have just given herself whiplash. Crowe leaned back in his seat hands raised with a smug grin on his face. She raised an accusatory finger and marched his way.

"You shut your fucking mouth Crowe, you so much as think-"

"Aww, whatcha gonna do Jane when she realises what she's been missing?" With a lewd wink he grabbed his own crotch.

Maura was just walking in the bullpen when she saw Jane in a familiar stance, one leg back, the same shoulder too. Her heart fell when she saw her hands already in fists, there was no time to plan this one out. She shouted as loud as she could, she would have to suffer the consequences later.

"Jane Rizzoli sit down!"

The detective's fists fell immediately, however her snarl was still firmly in place.

"That's it Jane, good little guard dog, sit!"

Her hackles were instantly up, but she couldn't bring herself to retaliate in front of Maura, it didn't seem right. She stalked back to her desk and sat in a huff at Crowe's cackling laughter. Korsak quickly and quietly filled her in on why Jane was so riled up. The doctor was sympathetic to the brunette's current mood, she too felt it, but she shut it behind a cool veneer. It wouldn't do to match such an outburst.

She appeared to practically glide across the room to the grinning man's desk, brushing her hand over Jane's hunched shoulders as she did. Standing next to him she bent demurely at the waste appearing to whisper in his ear. It was at this point his face became very red and extremely pained. Obscured by the desk the doctor had his manhood in a vice grip,

"If you ever suggest that our relationship is an acceptable subject for your amusement again I will personally make sure that you can never use this again. Do I make myself clear?"

His hands gripped the edge of his desk as he tried to breathe through the pain. He nodded profusely as everyone in the room looked on with a mixture of awe and frankly a little fear. Releasing him she stood as he let out a shuddering breath. Walking back towards Jane she beckoned for her to follow. Without a word or even so much as a glance to the wheezing detective she walked from the room.

Frost looked over to Korsak, both of them tried to hide a grin,

"Note to self, do not under any circumstances, piss off the medical examiner,"

Vince laughed loudly, "Hey Crowe, how you doing over there?" There was no answer, this time they both laughed.

Jane followed the doctor into the morgue and through the office door held open for her. She didn't need to be told to sit, even in the uncomfortable chair. The detective was hunched over in the chair, forearms on her knees, face hidden by her unruly curls. Maura closed and locked the door, even closed the blinds. She explained before she was even asked.

"Half of the precinct probably heard what just happened, and the rest will surely hear about it. I don't want any of them in here if I can help it. However if the lieutenant comes looking for you I suppose we could hide in the empty storage."

The blonde walked over to her, crouching gracefully in front of the chair she placed a hand on her arm, Jane looked up slightly.

"I'm sorry Maura,"

"What for sweetheart?"

"I let him get to me, make me angry. The things he was saying, I know they're not true, I do. I'm sorry I upset you."

"You think I'm mad at you?"

"I'm mad at me, aren't you too? I'm supposed to be a big grown up, not some insecure little girl."

"Did what he said make you upset because you thought it was true, or because you perceived it as an attack?"

"I know it's not true,"

"Good."

"So you're really not mad?"

"At you no, but I must say I am beginning to feel some adverse effects from the surge of adrenaline. I'm still shaking. How do you deal with this every time to chase a suspect or worse?"

Taking the blondes hands in her own she leaned back into the chair opening up her arms to her. With a small smile Maura accepted and happily sat on her lap wrapped in comforting arms.

"I want to say it's something you get used to, but you never really do. It affects people different ways. Vince gets super hungry, like more than normal. Frost's leg bounces whether he's stood up or sat down."

"What about you?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing actually. But I get a little like this I suppose." She tightened her arms around the blonde.

"There's nothing to embarrassed about wanting a little human contact after something as harrowing as your job can produce."

"In private with you? No it's not. At a scene surrounded by other cops I can't exactly go asking for a hug and keep my reputation intact can I."

"I suppose not." Maura giggled a little. "That does explain why you were always a little needy after a hard case." Jane went to open her mouth to speak, "Don't apologise Jane, I was more than happy even before we started our relationship."

Burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck she allowed herself a small smile.

Maura whispered into her ear, "Do you want to know how it has affected me?"

Before she could answer deft fingers were undoing the buttons on her shirt and pulling the tails from her slacks. Jane was about to protest before she remembered that the office door was indeed, locked. Maura cradled her face in one hand as she closed the distance between them with a slow kiss. Her other hand reached to cup a bra clad breast, Jane's nipple pebbling under the touch.

Jane's hands settled at the doctor's back as they both gave into the kiss. She moaned quietly when Maura broke the embrace, her displeasure short lived when she felt hands undoing the belt around her waist. She obeyed when she was motioned to lift her hips so that the blonde could slide her trousers and panties down her legs. Ever thankful that her service weapon was in her desk drawer and not on her belt.

Maura hooked her hands behind her knees and tugged slightly so that Jane was only just sat on the edge of the chair. No words were exchanged, none needed to be. Kneeling on the floor the doctor trailed open mouthed kisses up the length of her inner thigh. Before she would reach the apex, she treated the other with the same reverence. Jane gripped the armrests of the chair with a white knuckled grip as she felt herself become wet at the intimate touches.

She bit her lip when Maura blew gently on her core, her clit already hard and peeking out from its hood. With a gentle flick of her tongue Jane groaned. Her breath hitched in her throat as a single digit teased her entrance before sliding in with ease. Kissing softly around her straining nub Maura wrapped her lips around her and alternated between hard sucks and soothing licks,

The subtle shifting of her hips in the chair told her Jane needed more. As she withdrew her finger she replaced it with two, curling them with each motion. The brunette's head lolled back as she tried to take steadying breaths. She shouldn't be doing this at work she told herself, and I definitely shouldn't feel so damn good to be breaking every kind of public decency law. If anything, even knowing it wouldn't happen, the idea of being caught with Maura between her legs was driving her mad. One of her hands released the death grip on the chair, tangling her fingers in golden tresses pushing the doctor closer.

As she continued to flick her tongue over the pulsing clit between her lips she could feel Jane's own thrusting becoming much more forceful. Keeping her fingers pumping in and out of her sopping folds she pulled away from the brunette's core. A loud whimper announced her displeasure, Maura smiled as she looked up to see Jane's flushed neck. Her nipples straining against her sports bra.

"Patience Jane, after all I thought you might like to know what was in today's box."

"You, you brought it to work?" Jane's voice squeaked,

"I wasn't sure I'd get the chance to use it, but I could at least charge it, can you see next to you on the desk, the black silicone that looks a little like Totoro,"

"Oh you remember that one," Jane rolled her eyes but located the item passing it to Maura.

Her sass soon forgotten as soft silicone 'ears' pushed either side of her clit, her gasp was soundless when the toy was turned on. Fingers still curling to press against her walls with each pass her hips began franticly bouncing.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!"

Moving with her Maura kept her thrusts twisting just right as she felt the tell tale twitches of the muscles around her fingers. With no warning she pressed a third finger into her wet heat filling her. Jane's fist shot to her mouth to bite down on her knuckles as she stifled her own cries as she tumbled into oblivion. Powerful shocks clamping Maura's fingers in place as she rolled her hips with each wave. Turning down the intensity of the toy she eased her down.

Jane sat panting in the uncomfortable chair with an unreserved grin on her face.

"I like that one,"

"You should for what it retails at,"

"I don't want to know do I?"

"Considering your reactions to my purchases in the past, it's probably better not to."

She just grinned lopsided at the blonde.

"However as much fun as this has been, I think you had best go back upstairs before they send a search party after you."

Maura stood to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I suggest you practice looking suitably chastised, you don't want them to start guessing what's actually gone on down here."

Putting all her clothes back in the right places Jane put on her best wounded puppy look,

"Ok maybe not that much," she smiled as the taller woman drew her into a hug.

"I'll see you when you're ready to go home. And thank you for earlier," Maura raised her eyebrows, "I mean upstairs, I don't think he's going to be a problem for a while."

"After what I said to him, I doubt he would be again,"

"Maura! What did you do?"

"I stood up for my woman,"

After a beat Jane couldn't contain the rather undignified snort of laughter.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?"

AN2: the toy referenced here is the JimmyJane form 2


	15. Chapter 15

AN:Ok so this is more fluff than anything, if you want to skip to the filth I won't be offended.

December 14th

Jane sat at her desk, it was getting late but the team had decided to keep pushing on their case. They had to catch a break sometime right? Frost was on a much needed coffee run for them all, and even promised to bring back 'something taystee' as he put it. Her heart dropped when she saw her phone light up with a text from Maura.

[Are you nearly finished? We can still make it to the lot to pick out a tree. Your mother and Frankie are very excited x]

[I'm so sorry Maur, we're all staying late. But take Ma and Frankie and go pick out the best tree you see. I know it'll be perfect x]

[It won't be the same without you x]

[Tell you what, when you've got the tree go to the store and pick up some chocolate chips, some half and half and some hazelnut baileys if you can find it. Then when I get home I'll make you the best hot chocolate you've ever had x]

[I'll send you a picture if I can. Don't stay too late x]

She put her phone down and leaned back with a loud sigh. Running her hands through her hair she looked up to see a tired smile on her partner's face. Arms laden with steaming coffee and paper bags. Her placed one down in front of her with a wink,

"I won't tell her if you don't,"

"You always were a sexy beast Frost."

"I try. Now what have we got?"

Putting on her coat and scarf Maura tried not to look so forlorn at the thought of Jane at work and not about to go tree hunting. Angela gave her a small knowing smile.

"I know Janie is just as bummed for not being able to come with us. But you know she would tell you that if we wait much longer, all that's left are Charlie Brown trees."

Although she didn't quite get the reference, she understood the sentiment.

"Besides Maura, me and Ma, we're like expert tree hunters. Jane is too, so the pressures on me to not screw up." The younger Rizzoli bumped her shoulder lightly trying to cheer her up.

They walked into the darkening afternoon light.

"Oh I almost forgot, can we go to the store after, Jane wants me to pick up a few things for her."

They reached the same lot the Rizzoli's had been using for years. Maura felt equal warmth at being a part of the tradition, and a twinge of sadness that Jane couldn't take part. She tried to be taken in by the huge smile on Frankie's face as he looped his arm around Angela's arm and hers in turn.

"If it makes you feel better Maura it's not picking out the tree, or even decorating it that's the best part. It's Nona Rizzoli's best hot chocolate after."

"I don't suppose you make it with a hazelnut liquor do you?"

"Yeah! Has Jane ever made it for you?"

"No but looking at the small shopping list, I think she is going to."

"Trust me, you're going to love it! Come on I think I see a good one over there."

He lead the way, unknowingly Maura smiled warmly in the dark.

Things were moving at a maddeningly slow, but promising pace back at the precinct. They had managed to surface a few leads that would be better chased in the light of day. The flashing of Jane's phone distracted her slightly. It was a picture message from her mother. Clicking it open she smiled warmly at the sight of Maura all bundled up and laughing on Santa's lap.

"Lucky bastard," she mumbled before getting back to work.

She sipped on her coffee when less than five minutes later another text came through from Maura,

[I think we've found it, what do you think?]

The picture wasn't the best in the dark, but the doctor wanted nothing less than perfection, and if that's what she found then so be it,

[Did you measure your doorframe before you left like I said?]

[Yes Jane, it will fit, just!]

[Then snap that baby up. I should be home in time to help you finish decorating x]

[I can't wait. x]

"What's got you all smiling over there Janie?"

"Maura has picked out her first Christmas tree with Frankie and Ma. She's so excited."

"How about we push on for another half an hour then call it a night. We can't follow up on these leads in the middle of the night, Besides, I don't know about you but my back is killing me sitting in this chair."

She nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why you don't just get a better chair."

"And get comfy on my ass? Not likely Rizzoli,"

Back at the house Frankie had insisted on carrying the tree in for Maura, she flirted around him doing her best to make sure nothing got knocked off a sideboard or dragged from the walls. But soon enough the tree was in, clamped into its stand and the netting removed. She smiled as she took in the sight of the beautiful green tree.

"Is this really the first tree you've picked?"

"Jane started picking them for me a few years ago. I just hope she likes it."

They were startled from their thoughts when the front door closed, "Jane loves it Maura."

The blonde looked a little abashed as the detective walked in and wrapped her up in her arms.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Did you manage to go to the store?" The doctor nodded, "Great, you are in for a treat."

Frankie lifted a box of decorations from the floor with a flourish, "Well then let's get started."

Jane reached in and fished out the lights, her and Frankie fell into a well placed team as they strung them around the tree and over branches. They stood back with a nod at each other.

"Ok Maur, have at it. Remember, it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Are you not going to help?"

She wrapped the blonde in a side hug and placed a kiss on her crown.

"I'm going to start on the hot chocolate, but don't plug it in without me ok,"

In the kitchen she turned on the hob as she grabbed a large saucepan. Placing in her ingredients she let it simmer on a low heat. Reaching into her blazer she pulled out a small amount of candy canes to go with the drinks. Every now and then she could hear Maura exclaiming how something did look right.

She left the pan simmering lightly as she walked back into the living room. Wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind she whispered into her ear,

"Persuade thyself that imperfection and inconvenience are the natural lot of mortals, and there will be no room for discontent neither for despair."

"Tokugawa?"

"See I'm not just a pretty face. Whatever you do will be amazing alright."

Soon enough Maura was happy with the tree she stood beaming in the middle of the room.

"Ok who wants some hot coco?"

Jane returned carrying a tray with four steaming mugs, and a plate of cookies with candy canes. Placing it on the coffee table she handed a mug to the blonde.

"Careful, it's still really hot. The tree looks amazing, are you ready to turn on the lights?"

She nodded before the detective went to the plug and flipped the switch. She heard Maura gasp across the room at the soft glow. Taking her own mug the four stood together admiring a job indeed well done.

"So you don't think it's a Charlie Brown tree?"

Jane looked at her incredulously, "Maura, do you know what a Charlie Brown tree is?" She shook her head. "Ok so that's another movie on the pile for us. No Maura, it's not a Charlie Brown tree. It is amazing, and so are you."

Not long after their mugs were emptied Angela and Frankie said their goodbyes. Jane locked up the house while Maura got ready for bed. She lifted weary legs up the stairs and into their bedroom. Haphazardly she dropped her dirty laundry to the floor promising to herself that she would put it in the basket in the morning. Right now it was late and all she wanted to do was snuggle in bed.

In a few minutes Maura returned from the bathroom, crawling into the bed her midsection was immediately dragged into a warm embrace. Raven hair falling about her belly as Jane snuggled into her. She smiled drawing her fingers through the locks.

"Thank you for your help today Jane."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything, just ran myself into the ground at work when I should have been having fun with you."

"It's not that, even when you can't be with me, you always know what to say. How do you do that."

"Witchcraft." Jane deadpanned, Maura swatted her arm.

"Well what ever it is, thank you. Can I assume that you're too tired to see what's in our advent box?"

The brunette lifted her head looking up to her with a small smile.

"The spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and weak. But we can take a look and always save it."

Maura passed her a small, very small in comparison box. With a quizzical look she tipped it out and took a look. The blonde was confused when she heard giggling on her stomach.

"What is it Jane?"

"Have you looked in this one?"

"No, why?"

A scarred hand passed her the contents.

"It's a nice thought, but I'm not about to put a hole in my tongue to use it!"

She turned the item over in her hands and shook her head. It was a vibrating tongue bar. Looking down at the smirking detective she shrugged,

"Perhaps this collection was designed for the um, younger generation?"

"Don't feel bad Maur, it made me smile, so it's got that going for it. I'm sure there is still plenty for us in there,"

"See, there you go again, knowing exactly what to say."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Back to your regularly scheduled shenanigans, this chapter is for tlc125, where I hear even Texas is cold.

December 15

Thanks to their efforts last night the detective's set about that morning with several solid leads, and much to their surprise and elation, had a suspect in custody that afternoon. They were waiting on Maura's test results to decide if they were charging them or letting them go. Jane sat at her desk chewing idly on her thumb waiting, the ding of the elevator had a Pavlovian effect on her.

"Congratulations detective's. You have got your man."

Jane stood taking the folder from her and skimming through it, she beamed,

"No Maura, you got our man. Excellent job."

The blonde tried to look modest, after all science caught him, she just interpreted the results.

"Well then I expect you home at a decent hour tonight then?"

"Count on it. Come on guys lets go make this scumbag sweat."

True to her word Jane was not only home at a decent time, they even managed to drive back together. Picking up some incredibly festive Chinese take out on the way. They snuggled up on the sofa after their meal catching up on some missed together time.

"I am going to go take a shower, you catch up on your sports centre. Then come upstairs in an hour ok."

Jane could see the tell tale signs of a plan in motion.

"One hour, gotcha."

Leaning up Maura placed a chaste kiss on her lips before making her way upstairs. Jane leaned back with a smile watching her hips sashay from the room. Picking up her phone she set the timer, not that she would need reminding to go up. More in case she got impatient and went too early. She unconsciously licked her lips as she flicked over the channels on the tv.

Upstairs Maura climbed into the shower washing away the remnants of the day. Humming contentedly in the hot streams, she tried to not let her mind wander too far in anticipation of what was to come. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in perhaps the fluffiest towel known to man she strolled to their bedroom to prepare.

Making sure every inch of her was as dry as possible she fetched today's box, having peeked inside that morning in light of yesterday's offering. Pulling out a bag of white powder she proceeded to rub it into her skin, everywhere she could reach.

Downstairs Jane was shifting uncomfortably around on the couch. She kept checking the timer having lost all interest in the tv some time ago. She had twenty minutes left on the clock. Her antsy behaviour had caught Jo's interest, so grabbing her leash she decided a quick walk around the block aught to keep the dog out of trouble and run the clock down.

Fifteen minutes later Jane walked in the door letting Jo into the house. Kicking off her shoes she walked into the kitchen fetching a bottle of water from the fridge. She idly took a few mouthfuls as she looked out into the yard, their snowman army still standing tall. The shrill beeping of her phone told her the hour was up. In an effort to not seem too eager she finished the bottle before heading upstairs.

She could see the soft light at the bottom of the door as she wandered through the dark house. Pushing the door open she sucked in a breath of the sight before her. Laid on her side wearing only a smile, Maura beckoned her closer. Stepping into the room Jane sat next to her leaning down for a respectfully reserved kiss.

"So Doctor, I take it from your rather relaxed demeanour you enjoyed your shower."

"I did, it would have been better with you in it, but that's for another day. Right now I am feeling remarkably over dressed."

Jane remedied the situation in record time before mirroring Maura's position on the bed, resting her head on her hand.

"I took the liberty of already opening today's box,"

She placed the unremarkable bag of powder on the bed in between them, she tried to stay straight faced at the look on Jane's face.

"It is definitely not what it looks like. Dip your finger in and see."

"You have to tell me if you're a cop right?"

The years in vice had made a part of her lizard brain light up before she could rationalise that Maura was definitely not bringing a bag of cocaine into the bedroom.

"Actually, I don't."

The brunette shook her head with a smile as she brought a powdery finger to her lips. The honey taste exploded on her tongue, her face expressing the pleasant surprise.

"Mmm! Get me a lollipop and I could eat this all day!"

"I'm glad you like it. It also has another use, besides satiating your sweet tooth."

Reaching over Maura took the bag placing it to one side. Grasping Jane's empty hand she placed her plan high on her chest.

"Holy crap! Your skin is so soft, I mean it always is with those lotions and potions you use, but just, wow."

She danced her fingertips across her collar bone, trailing up her neck. Goosebumps arose in the wake of her ghosting touch. Leaning forward the detective closed the distance between them, sucking a bottom lip between her own she lightly nibbled on it before leaving open mouthed kisses along her jaw trailing to one of her favourite spots. As her lips came into contact with the impossibly soft skin the same hint of honey invaded her senses.

She grinned against the skin there, pushing slightly she rolled Maura onto her back never once breaking away from the maddeningly sweet taste. The blonde sighed happily as Jane suckled softly at her pulse point, scarred hands already addicted to the feeling of her skin as they roamed over her body unable to stay still. Soon the detective moved on, tracing the contours of her shoulder and chest, chasing the sweetness with her tongue.

Maura arched into the touches, sometimes theorising that when she closed her eyes that Jane must have more than two hands as she could feel her everywhere. She was not at all surprised by the surge of wetness at her centre. Jane had yet to really touch her, but her arousal was plain to see. Her clit thrummed with her increasing heart beat.

Jane was on a mission, seemingly devouring as much of the sweet taste she could find, the blonde was reacting rather more strongly to the attention than she had anticipated. Her own hands wrapped around the muscular back over lover simply willing her talented touch lower. She whimpered when she felt her tongue circle and flick over her straining nipple only to be sucked between lips. Her back arched when a hand enveloped her other breast, equally pert nipple scraping the scar tissue in her palm.

Her breaths were laden as she opened her legs wider inviting Jane to lay beneath them. The brunette stilled momentarily when she felt the two of their bodies connect in white hot heat. A curse falling from her lips as Maura bucked her hips into her, it was only then she registered the quickening of her own pulse somewhere much lower than her chest.

Her name called quietly in a breathy moan caught her ear, the neediness apparent. Leaning on one arm she lifted herself up just enough to reach her hand between the two of them. The contrast of the silky skin against her own work calloused hand caused Maura to bite her lip, a coppery tang on her tongue when fingertips delved lower. Her mind beginning to become blind to everything but the sensations Jane was giving to her. Harsh nips and soothing licks of skin whilst her long fingers, coated in her growing wetness teased at her straining clit,

Somehow in the writhing of her hips she had managed to slip a thigh between Jane's, as she bucked into the unrelenting tease her leg rose to meet velvet. She gripped and scratched at her back feeling her detective bear down upon the intrusion, a reverberating moan her reward. Although Jane's own movements were slow as if to draw out her own pleasure, Maura was fast approaching an explosive release. Her stomach quivered at the increasing pressure inside.

Gasping for air her hips ground into the mattress, they bucked to meet the unrelenting caress of her clit. No matter how she moved Jane met every turn with blind ease. Her back arched high from the bed as her muscles stilled for only a moment as the waves of ecstasy flew through her. Nails dug harshly into the olive flesh above her as Jane continued to worship her body.

As she stilled, breathing returning to normal, her hands roamed the detective's back. However a pained hiss stopped her movements entirely.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"It's ok, really. Just I think your nails went a little deep, and you just, well as sexy as this sounds. You just rubbed sweat into it, and it stung like a bitch."

Maura's hands covered her mouth instantly, her face flushing with embarrassment,

"Oh my god, I hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

"Maura, it's fine I swear. Stop hiding from me."

Kneeling up she peeled the hands away from the blonde's flushed face. Intertwining her fingers with each hand. Maura couldn't help worry her lip as Jane looked down with a warm smile.

"You didn't do it on purpose Maur, just a heat of the moment thing, it happens to the best of us. Why do you think I let you drag me to those mani pedis you love so much? Besides, it was kinda hot."

"Really?" She wasn't sure if Jane was placating her until she leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Really hot Maur. So much so, I came the moment you did."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This one comes from a guest prompt, I'll put it at the bottom so I don't spoil the chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoy it, I wasn't really feeling this one too much but that could be me just being tired.

December 16th

On an uncharacteristic day off Jane sprawled on the sofa in sweats and a over worn, oversized jumper. It wasn't classy but damn it was toasty. She spent her morning trying to break through her TiVo backlog, while Maura took Angela Christmas shopping. They had tried to convince her to come along, however they all agreed that her persistent whining and potential for sporadic violence in crowds was something nobody needed to deal with.

Every now and then she would receive updates from Maura, the odd question here and there about whether this gift or that would be better. She really wanted to give everyone something special, but had the tendency to go overboard. Having Jane on hand, even if it was on the other end of the phone, helped her to find a good balance.

Mid afternoon Maura and Angela returned arms laden with bags from almost every store the city had to offer. They were all placed in the living room to be sorted later as it was agreed some strong coffee was in order.

"So did you two get everything you needed? Looking at those bags I hope so, or else Maura might need to remortgage the house."

The doctor tried to stare down the sarcasm, but a well rested Jane was a battle of wits she just couldn't trump. Instead she just waved her off as she fixed up three cups of coffee.

"You should have come Jane, you don't want to be running around Christmas Eve trying to find something to pass of as a thoughtful gift."

Jane's jaw hung slack, "How do you know I've not finished already? Betcha didn't think of that."

"Well I've not seen any gifts around here,"

"I'm a detective Ma, not a moron. Why would I leave presents in plain view, that's just a new kind of stupid."

The sky began to darken a few hours later, Angela had said her goodbyes with arms bowed under bags. Maura was sat on the living room floor eagerly showing Jane the items she had bought for the family. It was hard not to get into the spirit when she was getting so excited. When the detective noticed a lull in the conversation she looked down to see the blonde worrying her nail between teeth.

"Do you think it's too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you said they were good choices, but is it too much? I tend to forget that sometimes it isn't as easy as just going to the store and buying what ever you want. I don't want people to upset anyone."

Jane had slipped from the sofa and wrapped an anxious Maura up in her warm arms.

"You won't. Everything is perfect. I mean unless you sprung for quad bikes for Frankie and Tommy and didn't get me one, then no one is going to be upset."

Maura turned in her arms resting her head against her shoulder. "Well now you've ruined the surprise,"

Jane looked down at her in shock,

"No Jane, I did not buy your brothers quad bikes."

"You do know they would do every odd job you ever had if you did."

"As much as I love them both, there are times I'd rather hire a professional."

"Yeah, don't let them hear you say that, or that I agree entirely. Now I vote that we pack up all this stuff and try and enjoy what little free time we have left until both our phones remind us that we have real jobs to do."

"Seconded, and carried,"

With the spoils of her shopping trip squared away the pair lay comfortably on the bed, Maura drawing lazy patterns on Jane's arm.

"I don't suppose while we were out you opened today's box?"

"Maura you left me in my official slob gear on the couch, which is exactly where you found me when you came back. So no. It isn't one you've already peeked in is it?"

"No, not this one."

Rolling from the warm embrace the blonde returned with a slightly larger box than yesterday's. Sitting cross legged on the bed she prised the lid open and up ended the contents onto the bed. Jane sat up instantly.

"I now my tastes may seem a little tame for some people, but what the hell is that? And, just, well how?"

This was one of those rare moments when Maura agreed with Jane, not that she always verbalised it when she did. Although she had seen this particular item before when browsing for toys for her own collection, she would never have considered purchasing it. Here on their bed was a toy supposedly designed to simulate a lovers tongue, only there were several on a rotating wheel, and nothing about it looked remotely pleasurable.

Jane turned the item over in her hands, "It looks like something I'd put in the bath with TJ! I mean if I didn't know what kind of 'toy' it was supposed to be. Quick fill the tub I wanna watch it swim across the water!"

Reaching over Maura took it from her, inspecting it with a slightly more critical eye. Jane could see that the humour of the situation hadn't quite got to her.

"Tell me you can see the funny side of this Maur. I know you bought this whole thing for us to enjoy, and believe me I have been, but twenty four different toys for us to use is a hard task in itself you have to admit. I just can't believe that someone designing thought this would inspire trembling knees and toe curling orgasms. After all that's what I've got your tongue for."

Maura tried her best to play offended, but Jane had a point, well at least about the variety of toys available to them. After al there are only so many vibrators one can own before you end up with a controlling share in Duracell.

During her inspection she found the on switch, the wheel of silicone 'tongues' whirred into life. The jarring motion of the motor caused her to drop it onto the bed, this time unrestrained laughter flew from her as the friction of the silicone on the sheets actually allowed it to find purchase. Meaning, the toy was quite literally licking its way across the bed.

"Look at it go! I told you, steam boat willy over here belongs in the tub."

"Jane I'm not sure it's waterproof, so that may not be the best use for it."

"Oh but you know I do have an idea,"

Flashing a grin Jane shot up from the bed into the walk in closet and returned with what was becoming a rather full box of their varying toys.

"Ok Jane, I love you sweetie, but there is no way we can-"

"Trust me Maur, this is either going to work brilliantly or be a complete dud. But I have every confidence that it is going to be hilarious."

Placing the box on the bed Jane tidied a space up on the floor, using some discarded socks she marked out two rectangles on the carpet. The doctor sat up on the bed trying to figure out just what she was doing, but nothing came to mind.

"Ok you need to pick out one, but it has to take batteries. So as much as I know you love the glass ones, they'll be no good for this."

"Jane what are you doing?"

The detective grinned widely, dimples popping, "We are going to play a game,"

"You have totally lost me here,"

"Have you by any remote chance heard of a spectacularly silly game dubbed, so very eloquently, 'vibrator races'?"

It took a few seconds for Maura to put together the information in her head, but when she got the full picture she was matching Jane's goofy smile.

"While I've not actually heard of this, I'm much more interested to know why you know about it."

Jane put a hand to her chest, "My dear, I'm not quite the shrinking violet you all have me pegged to be. I'll be honest I can't even remember either, but steam boat willie over there must have triggered a memory."

"Have you named all the toys Jane?"

"A few, much more simplistic though. There's 'yes', 'oh god yes' and Bob."

"Bob? And which one is that?"

"Which ever one loses to Willy! Now pick your racer!"

Maura shook her head, but delved into their little treasure chest all the same.

AN: Ok someone asked me to write a chapter where things go comically awry, and I remember seeing a genuine product like the one described with such awful reviews and the two just came together, fyi, somewhere vibrator races was/is a thing. Mostly drunk women having a laugh, and I hope you did too.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I wrote this still in my work uniform before I dashed out for a mini Christmas with friends, if it seems rushed or riddled with errors, I'm very sorry.

December 17th

Up in the bull pen the team were mostly filling out their remaining reports before they could close their case for good. Maura was helping with some of the more detailed aspects. It was mostly quiet besides the tapping of keys and whirring of computers. The doctor didn't even notice she was humming until Jane piped up.

"Oh, oh I know this one! 'In the store there's a teddy,'"

She grinned over at frost as he picked up the next line, "With little straps like spaghetti,"

"It holds me so tight, like handcuffs at night,"

From the back even Korsak joined the two for the last, "Walking round in women's underwear!"

Maura looked from one giggling detective to the other shaking her head, but she couldn't conceal her amusement.

"Ha! You laughed, I'm off the hook."

"Not quite Jane. Why do you insist on marring the words of a very festive song?"

"Because my dear, it's worth it for the look on your face."

Maura put her hands on her hip with a very challenging expression, Jane's grin fell.

"Don't look now Rizzoli, but I think you're dangling off that hook like a prize carp."

It was the BPD Christmas party tonight and Maura had already clocked out at four to begin getting ready. Jane still didn't understand why it took so long to get ready for any of these occasions, often saving face by explaining that Maura already looked amazing. Even in a HAZMAT suit. However it wasn't that it took exceedingly long to shower, change and apply her makeup. She enjoyed the process in taking sometime for herself in their hectic life styles.

Jane arrived home just as she was towelling the excess moisture in her hair.

"You can't go wearing that! We'll clash!"

Maura looked around incredibly confused, she had admittedly picked out her clothes, but they weren't laid out. The detective however was trying to conceal a smirk.

"Jane are you insinuating that you are going to the party naked?"

Her smirk evaporated at the brief image her mind conjured up. "Ok, I take it back. What are you wearing anyway, none of your clothes are laid out."

"Mostly still on hangers, what about you?"

"Geeze I don't know. You know I hate these things, even if it is a party. Can't I just put on a pair of presentable slacks with a button up?"

"You'll look like you're going to work Jane,"

"Not if I wear a Santa hat," with a flourish she produced a red and white fluffy hat. Maura grinned as she played with the white pom pom on the tip, jingling the bell that was attached as she did.

"Hmm, I propose a compromise, you can wear your slacks, your Santa hat, I'll even say nothing when you put on your boots,"

"If?"

"If, you wear this too," Maura had procured today's box and tossed it good naturedly to Jane.

"Maura," her tone a slight warning, "My Ma is going to be there,"

"I know,"

Walking into the part a few hours later Maura appeared to glide in her impossibly high heels, an in Jane's opinion, equally high dress. Her view from behind was enviable, but her concern wasn't other people's eyes where they shouldn't be. It was other people's hands. But after the display with Crowe a few days ago, she needn't have worried. Much to his dismay word got around about the incident fast.

The pair soon bumped into familiar faces, naturally Frost and Frankie had gravitated towards each other, so they joined.

"Are you alright there Jane, you're looking a little flushed. Is it really that cold outside?"

Her neck was indeed a light shade of pink, and Maura was the cause. The compromise turned out to be that Jane hid a remote controlled bullet in her boy shorts in exchange for dressing down. And the doctor was indeed pushing buttons with a coy smile. It had started in the taxi on the way over, she had set the toy to buzz lightly against her clit the whole way there, only stopping when they arrived.

"The temperature has dropped a little," not technically a lie. Jane groaned to herself, this was going to be a long night.

Jane had almost forgotten about the intrusion in her underwear during their dinner. It was during dessert that the blonde had begun her game anew. A series of hard pulses almost made her drop her spoon.

"Careful Janie, you're supposed to eat the pudding, not wear it." Korsak grinned at her, his cheeks roses for a whole different reason.

As the vibrations on her clit continued she felt the wetness between her legs. She tried crossing her legs in an effort to quell the sensation, she had to cover her mouth so that no one saw her biting her lip. She had made it worse, and Maura knew.

After a few minutes of trying to subtly shift her seated position the sensations stopped. She let out a deep breath before looking over to Maura. Her face a picture of innocence when she asked her to dance, Jane took her hand.

"I swear to god you're going to be the death of me,"

"It's only a dance,"

"You know what I mean," she gritted her teeth before doing her best to slip back into some sort of cool facade.

Wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck they swayed lightly to the music. Behind Jane's head, Maura had the remote amping up the vibrations on the detective's throbbing clit. She whimpered as her eyes darted around the room, convinced people knew what they were doing. Leaning up the blonde whispered in her ear,

"No one knows Jane, no one in here knows that I'm going to make you come,"

Lifting a silk covered knee, Maura pushed her leg between Jane's as they danced. Jane buried her head in the crook of her neck to hide her moan. The doctor's powers of persuasion were bordering on criminal, she would need to remember that next time. Right now however, she was begging her knees to not give out on her.

"Oh there you two are!"

"Ma?!" Jane's voice squeaked as her head shot up. Maura smiled pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

"Quick, let me get a picture of you two. You guys look so sweet all wrapped up like that,"

That was it, this is how she dies. Jane was at war with her body. Yes it felt good, so damn good. But if her mother knew what was going on less than two feet in front of her. Yep, dead.

In agonising moments Angela had gone to carry on enjoying herself. Jane glared at the smaller woman, the wicked look she got back made her shudder. Yes she was fighting a battle, and she was loosing badly. The White flag was waved when Maura pulled her close, sucking her earlobe between her lips. Her boy shorts would betray her as white heat pooled between her legs.

"Maura, you gotta help me,"

With effortless ease the doctor had manoeuvred them to a darker corner of the room. They could see everyone dancing along to the same Christmas songs the radio station cranked out each year. Maura moulded herself to Jane's front allowing her to use her to stay upright. Lifting her leg slightly off the floor she gave Jane just enough.

The detective although practically pinned to the wall had a little room to move, the thrumming of the toy against her was pushed just that little bit more when she rubbed herself against that glorious leg. Her scarred hands were slipping on the silk at the blondes lower back, unable to find purchase. Maura was quietly thankful she hadn't raised her hands to her exposed back. Fresh scratch marks on her back would be problematic to explain at the best of times.

Jane buried her head in the golden tresses at her neck, her pants and groans almost drowned out by the music. With a hand between them the doctor palmed the detective's breast through her shirt, she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Unabashed grinding of the leg between hers was pushing her close to the release she craved, but something was stopping her.

"It's ok Jane, no one can see you. Only me, come for me Jane."

Her hands tangled in the raven curls, scraping lightly at the nape of her neck, a tried and tested method to help Jane relax. Leaning her head to the side Maura captured quaking lips with her own. Pushing and pulling, together rocking Jane's body against her. The coil inside her impossibly tight before everything went white. Her cries were swallowed in the kiss as she shook in the doctor's steady arms.

Maura turned the toy off when Jane calmed against her. Soothing kisses as she ran her hands through untamed curls. No one had noticed them slink off the dance floor, allowing the detective a moment of vulnerability in Maura's arms. The sight of Jane letting go in such a public place had done something to the doctor, something practically primal. She husked against her ear,

"Take me home Jane,"

"Yep, the death of me."

"Well then, it's a good thing a medical professional will be on hand."

"That's it, I'm dead, I died."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: ok I'm in agony writing this in bed at 7.30 pm, I hurt people. Be kind.

December 18th

They had left the party last night with barely a drop of alcohol in their systems, so Jane couldn't put a finger on why her skull felt three sizes too small for her brain that morning. With her knees tucked to her chest and duvet thoroughly wrapped around her it was only when she squeezed it tighter with no resistance she realised Maura wasn't there with her.

She tried to call out but a croak in her voice just made an indecipherable sound, she let out a small groan at an embarrassingly high pitch. Something wasn't quite right, and just why couldn't she get warm? Maybe Maura had opened the window. Instead of trying to call again she fumbled for her phone.

[Why is it freezing in here?]

A few minutes later Maura walked into the room with a tray laden with several items. Looking to the mass of bedding she tried to find Jane. There was a small opening, just large enough so as not to cover mere nose and mouth. With a fingertip she gently stroked the skin at the bridge of her nose, dark hazel eyes opened.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I would normally take this time to make a witty comparison, but all I can come up with is, crap. I feel like crap."

Maura nodded knowingly. "You were burning up when I woke this morning. I've been putting together some things for you. First of all, honey tea for your throat. Some decongestion and pain killers. A banana, don't look at me like that, your throat hurts and this isn't going to scratch it. And a hot water bottle, to help you get comfy."

"You got me all this because I was running a fever?"

"Always best to meet it head on, no need to suffer in silence."

"Well it's worked for thirty years,"

"First of all, you have me, so I won't let you. And second knowing you like I do, you may have suffered, but it definitely wasn't in silence."

The crinkle of Jane's eyebrows told her she was smiling under all the bedding.

"Now drink up before it gets cold. I've already called into work for you."

Jane wanted to roll her eyes at all the fuss, but she had grown used to Maura taking care of her when she was sick. Truthfully, she was the only one she actually wanted to.

About an hour and a steaming shower later Jane had managed to make it downstairs, but her duvet had followed. Hiding under it on the sofa she tucked in all the edges to ward off any encroaching drafts. Maura couldn't understand why she didn't want to just stay in bed, surely it would be more comfortable. Reading the news on her tablet she looked up with a smile when Angela walked extremely quietly into the kitchen.

"How's she feeling?" It was practically a whisper,

"In her words, like crap. Why are we whispering?"

Angela looked over to the sofa, almost hiding behind the bemused doctor.

"Jane gets very tetchy when she's sick,"

Maura nodded, "I remember, but that still doesn't explain why you're hiding from her."

"She doesn't like me 'mothering' her at the best of times. When she gets sick? Oh boy. But ever since you two became friends, long before you got what you have now, she rarely did around you. She lets you take care of her."

There was a brief flash of hurt across the elder Rizzoli's face, Maura caught it and placed a hand on her arm.

"I don't give her a choice, it doesn't mean she likes it." They shared a knowing smile before a deep croaky voice shocked them.

"Don't think I can't hear you two in there conspiring. I'm sick, not deaf."

The doctor went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water then walked over to the Jane burrito on the couch.

"You need to keep hydrated Jane, you can take some more pain killers in two hours."

"Wait, you're not staying with me? Where are you going?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked down, "Sweetie, it's a bug, not the Black Death. You'll live without me for a little while."

"But..."

"Try and get some more sleep too. We'll be back soon."

"We?"

"Yes, Angela and I need to finish our Christmas preparations."

Taking advantage of the fact that Jane couldn't see Angela's questioning face Maura picked up her purse and coat before ushering them both out the door.

"Maura, I've got everything, I thought you had to."

"I've bought it all yes, I've not wrapped it all."

"So what are we doing?"

"We are going to enjoy some ridiculously over priced coffee until Jane cracks and asks us both to come back. She might be a grown up now, but she's still a big girl when she's sick."

"Maura darling, you are getting good at this!"

The blonde shrugged with a smile before they climbed into the car.

Jane snuggled into the duvet, sneaking a hand out to try and grab the TV remotes. There had to be something good to entertain her for a small while. Jo was sat on the other side of the sofa and saw her patting the sofa trying to locate the remote. The small terrier jumped up and tried to pounce on her, unable to recognise that the strange 'animal' moving around was in fact her owner's hand.

"Jo what the, what are you doing?"

Sucking her hand back safely under the duvet, small paws tried to dig it back out again. In the excitement Jane heard a tell tale clatter that told her the tv remotes were now on the floor. She dropped her head back and groaned, and then winced at the pain in her throat. She did her best to glare at the dog, who offered her a lopsided look in return.

"Fine. No tv then. Maybe I should try and get some sleep instead."

Allowing herself to fall to the side, albeit slowly, she got comfortable and rearranged the duvet as best she could. Tucking her hands under her chin she felt an ominously familiar sensation.

"I do not need to pee. I do not, need to pee."

Checking the time on her phone, noticing that it was devoid of messages but that they had been gone for several hours. They decided that it was perhaps time to go home. Making one quick to go order at the counter the two made their way home.

Silently entering the kitchen Maura put the kettle onto boil to make some more tea for Jane. Angela tiptoed into the living room to check on her daughter.

"Um Maura honey, Jane's not here."

"What? She must be upstairs,"

"I don't think so. Does it seem a little too quiet?"

"Jo Friday, Jane must have took her out."

The back door slipped shut with a barely perceptible click, but the excited scampering of small paws gave away her return. Two sets of stern eyes turned to her.

"I needed to pee,"

"Outside?"

"Well no, I needed to pee, then Jo needed to, so I took her. I really didn't expect you two back already."

"There had better be more than just your pyjamas on under that coat Jane,"

The detective ran a hand through her hair looking everywhere but at Maura,

"Jane you are sick! Going out in this weather without proper attire is just going to make it worse. Get upstairs now and run a bath."

Without a word the brunette slunk away and up the stairs. At the sound of the boiler starting up for the hot water Maura nodded, satisfied for the moment.

"Ok, just how did you do that Maura? Jane would always back chat and argue then I would have to take her tv privileges away. Even then she would still have an attitude."

"There are certain privileges she has now that she didn't then, and I am not above taking them away at back chat. Especially when she's sick. Call it an incentive to get better."

For someone so seemingly brazen, even Angela had a blush creeping up her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: For the first time in two months I didn't have to work overtime today, so you know what that means, more time to work on this for you beautiful people. The song Jane is singing is She Is by Lady Antebellum. Which I happily sing full volume in my delivery van.

December 19th

Maura returned home from the BPD that evening to find Jane clearly in much better spirits than yesterday. Her illness turned out to be a mild case of food poisoning, three other people had also called in sick at the same time. Thankfully with only a spattering of active cases they weren't too over loaded in their absence.

Music was coming from the living room and could just hear Jane singing along,

"She is whatever she wants to be, she is a little of everything, mixed up so tough in a beautiful waaaaaaheeey,"

Hiding around the corner the doctor watched on smiling from ear to ear. The temptation to pull out her phone and record her was overwhelming. She however opted against it instead after a few seconds decided to make her presence known.

"Someone's feeling better,"

Jane spun on the spot halfway through another lyric and stopped, thankful that there was no cell phone in sight. Maura closed the distance and happily accepted a welcome home hug.

"Much better, I have however been going out of my mind since about ten this morning."

"Well you don't have a fever anymore, and you seem to be full of energy. I would say that you are well enough to go back to work."

The detective smiled swaying them both along to the song playing in the background.

"Have you ever heard a song and just thought that it was totally written about you or someone you know?"

"There have been times, I can't listen to 'Janie's got a gun' and not think of you,"

Jane wrinkled her nose looking down, "You know what that songs about right?"

"I do, but I like to think of you stepping up, doing what's right. Like you always do."

She was satisfied with that answer as they continued their slow shuffle around the living room.

"While I am aware that both of us can lean to an eclectic taste in music, when did you start listening to country music?"

"I don't really know, these guys were on the radio a lot. I suppose it grew on me. Like you and your pragmatic approach to my health. I'm sorry that I don't always appear to appreciate it, but you know I do right?"

"Jane, the fact you let me anywhere near you when you are tells me that."

"I'm not that bad,"

"Not now, no. When we first met? When we first became friends? Oh you were pretty bad."

She looked down to Maura with a pained expression, "Will you accept a retroactive apology?"

Leaning up the doctor captured her lips with her own, "You are long forgiven Jane Rizzoli. This however cannot be banked for the next time you are an ass."

"Damnnit"

Cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire Jane was toying with Maura's hair.

"We never got to open the calendar yesterday. Although I can understand how there wasn't anything particularly sexy about me shivering under two blankets,"

"I took a look while you were sleeping, we can definitely use it another day. But we can open today's if you'd like."

"Only if my doctor will clear me for strenuous activity,"

"You had best call them then,"

"Oh you're so funny, you've got to stop using sarcasm against me. Messes up the delicate fabric of the universe."

"Hardly. But yes Jane, you have a clean bill of health."

"Excellent"

Maura let slip a squeal of surprise when Jane pulled her down to the sofa with her, quickly silenced by roaming lips. Lifting a leg against the back of the sofa allowed the blonde to settle her body against her fully. Scarred hands trailed down her back resting happily over the swell of her ass, with a quick squeeze Jane patted around the sofa for today's box. Skilfully hidden away.

Pulling away Jane looked up with a smile, box held aloft.

"I'm beginning to think you plan these moments."

"Shh you'll ruin the magic,"

After some manoeuvring Maura laid on her side in the infinitesimal space between Jane and the back of the couch. Opening the lid of the box Jane peered inside.

"I see wires Maur,"

"Don't worry Jane it's not that involved. Look, this part is the battery. It goes around your wrist. These two go on your finger tips."

The blonde touched one of the small pads to Jane's lip as she pressed a button. The sudden vibration against her skin changed her concerned look to a smile in an instant. She lifted her hand without being asked, allowing it to be wrapped around her wrist. Maura pressed the hidden button before leaning down and pulling Jane's bottom lip between her own.

Jane trailed her hand down the doctor's exposed arm, the pads on her fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. Reaching between them she raked her fingers over the yoga toned stomach over her clothes. Their lips and tongues engaging in an equal give and take, only pulling apart when Maura sucked in a sharp breath when Jane's fingers danced up her inner thigh. The doctor was thankful she didn't choose the pencil skirt today allowing the detective some room to push up the skirts hem.

Each fingertip was a pinpoint of powerful vibrations. She closed her eyes, lip between teeth, a jolt of arousal shot through her in anticipation of Jane's practised touch. She didn't need to wait long, she hummed happily as the brunette softly ran her fingers over her mound, underwear instantly soaked.

"These need to go Maur,"

"Then take them,"

Jane's eyes darkened at the request, grasping the material in her hand she ripped the fabric away. It wasn't often Maura was impressed with displays of strength, but when it came to Jane she never ceased to amaze her. Her senses were quickly being over taken, the rush of cool air against her heated core, Jane's lips on her neck and dancing fingertips testing her wetness. Deliberately causing more.

The detective's eyes were focused, even when clothing obscured her view. The wet heat she encountered every time with Maura always amazed her. Bringing up her fingertips she circled the velvet folds around the doctor's pulsing clit, getting close but not quite making contact. Maura was happily mewling and softly rocking of her body against her.

Jane gave into Maura's unconscious attempts to guide her touch, the doctor cried out into her neck when she rolled the straining nub between the vibrating pads on her fingers. Her movements becoming a little more forceful as her body reacted. Releasing her allowed the doctor a moment to catch her breath, which was expertly taken aback when Jane easily slid two fingers through the wetness and entering her. Curling them upwards stroking along the softness inside, she cupped her hand using the heel to brush against her nub each time she moved her wrist.

Short sharp staccato breaths panted against the detective's neck, hands clawed at her back completely forgetful of the damage they had already wrought. However the barrier of clothing spared Jane the spike of pain. Muscles in Maura's abdomen tensed and released sporadically, a sign of impending climax. It was fast approaching as she rocked with each thrust of Jane's fingers. Sucking in a breath she stilled for a moment with eyes clamped shut. Her walls pulsed hard around the digits inside her as her orgasm shocked through her.

She let out ragged breath against Jane's neck as her heart beat slowly returned to normal. Soft kisses brought her back down carefully while a soothing hand massaged the nape of her neck. There was a small feeling of loss as Jane gently removed her hand, the doctor found the switch finally stilling the toys movements. They laid together, Maura cradled in strong arms with a blissful smile.

That was until the back door opened.

A quick inventory of clothing proved nothing was on show as they shot upright on the sofa.

"Jesus, Mary, Fuck! Why the hell don't you knock Ma?"

If Angela had been taken aback by the loud curse, she did well not to show it.

"I came by to see if you were feeling better after yesterday."

Jane clenched her teeth, "I'm fine."

"Good. Janie, what is that thing on your hand?"

In the flurry of movement at Angela's arrival, the toy still firmly attached to Jane's wrist had long been forgotten.

"Maura bought it, to ah, help with my hands in the winter. You know, when they hurt."

Even Maura was impressed with that one.

"So why do you only have one?"

"We were testing it to see if it worked. If it helps then we'll get another."

Her mother seemed almost satisfied, almost.

"Well?"

"Well what Ma?"

"Does it work?"

Maura spoke before she could stop the words leaving her mouth, "Exceptionally well,"

AN2:Again this toy totally exists and is freakishly expensive. I'm going to add up the costs at the end just for fun.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: For some reason I'm in an exceptionally good mood. It could be that I managed to get a decent haircut for a fiver in under ten minutes, or it could be the glass of Christmas cheer that's vodka in disguise. Time to relax and play with you wonderful people, yeah that came out wrong.

December 20th

It had been a slow day in the precinct. It was statistically true that certain crimes dropped in the winter, yes even the scum of the earth don't like numb toes and red noses. Jane was waiting for Maura to pack up her things before taking them both home. Unbeknownst to the doctor however, Jane had no intention of taking them home. At least not yet.

Stepping out into the frigid air the streetlights were already lit bathing the car park in an eerie glow as fog set in.

"What do you want to do for dinner Jane?"

"Well I kinda had this idea that we could go to the common and try out their ice rink before digging into the picnic I've got stashed in the boot. But I could go for Chinese if you liked."

She tried to stay nonchalant at the look of excitement in Maura's eyes, but the giddy smile broke her character.

"Ok ice skating it is."

"Wait, won't the rink be closed already?"

"All taken care of Maur, don't you worry."

In no time Jane pulled into an almost empty car park at the common. Reaching into the back seat she retrieved two set of wooly hats, gloves and scarves. Walking hand in hand, freshly bundled up against the harsh evening they approached the rink. It was lit softly, but there was no one to be seen.

"Over here Maura."

Jane led them to a bench by the ice, there were two sets of skates, a thermos and a scrawled note saying to turn off the lights when they were done. Passing the smaller size to the blonde she tried to quickly change work boots for skates. Fumbling with the clasps she looked up at the sound of scraping ice, Maura was already gliding around the frozen surface. For a second Jane was lost in the sight of graceful movements and childlike wonderment.

Shortly she followed, she had nothing on Maura's fanciful moves, just enough to keep her moving and more importantly upright.

"Jane this is amazing, but how?"

"Remember, don't ruin the magic,"

Meeting on the ice they set a leisurely pace as covered hands grasped onto each other. The winter chill hitting their faces. After a few laps Maura let her hand go with a smile as she burst off across the ice and again Jane was engrossed in the sight before her as the doctor glided with ease. After about an hour they made their way off the ice, Jane shut down the lights as requested and took the thermos back to the car.

Maura didn't even question when Jane held open the back door of the car, she climbed in while the detective started the engine, cranking up the heat. Joining her in the back she opened a small box in between them and pulled out two mugs. Twisting open the thermos and pouring the contents into the cups she offered one to the blonde.

"Some of Boston's finest hot coca, it's not as good as Nona's but in a pinch,"

Gripping the warm cup in two hands Maura sighed happily as the warmth radiated within her.

"So, what's on the menu tonight chef Jane?"

"I'm going to admit right now, not a lot, but we have some very tasty brie and cranberry sauce. There are a few cold cuts and a selection of truffles for dessert."

"Sounds perfect."

After a little while while, the food long gone the pair snuggled up in the back seat.

"So did teenage Maura ever end a date in the back of a car? And a cop car no less."

She had meant it to be a playful comment, but the pensive look on the doctor's face wasn't the reaction she was looking for.

"Nice one Rizzoli, perfect evening and then that mouth."

"No Jane, I'm sorry, I was just thinking for a moment. No teenage me never ended a date in the back of the car, and I had never been in a police car before I met you. But if teenage Jane had shown teenage Maura a night like tonight? Well then maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Teenage me wouldn't have let us end our night in the car,"

Jane swallowed audibly at the brief hypothetical thought of them as teenagers,

"However my dear, neither of us have to be worried about parents waiting by the door anymore. Or walking in on us if you would just lock the damn door!"

Finally levity found them as Maura laughed uncontrollably at the event of the previous night.

Returning home Maura had suggested they take a shower to thoroughly warm them back up. Reluctantly Jane had taken hers in the guest bathroom after the doctor politely declined them sharing hers. Walking back into their bedroom her mild grumpiness evaporated in an instant.

Sat perched on the edge of the bed Maura had one leg crossed over the other whilst leaning on one hand. What she was wearing had made Jane's mouth run dry. A red teddy caressed her smooth skin, stopping high on her thigh and curving low enough to show the curve of her breasts.

Jane went to speak, the beginning of a joke on her lips. Maura shook her head silencing her in an instant. She stood, stalking across the room towards the detective. For all her bravado and surliness in front of the wider world, she knew exactly how to turn her into a hot, pliable mess. Capturing silenced lips with her own she slipped a hand into raven locks gripping just tight enough to guide her head to her neck.

The detective caught the hint of a familiar sweet aroma and gladly nipped and sucked at the skin there taking in left over honey dust. Scarred hands rested at the small of the doctor's back playing with the delicate material over calloused fingertips. A hand on her shoulder pushed lightly prompting her to kneel on the plush carpet in front of the blonde. With her head level with Maura's navel she questioned her detective skills as she became very quickly aware the blonde was not wearing any panties.

Looking down Maura gently ran her hands through unruly locks, pulling her wordlessly closer. Jane didn't need much prompting as she lifted the thin material spreading her palms across her taught stomach feeling the muscles twitch under her touch. Reaching around and grasping Maura's wider hips in her hands she held her steady as she lowered her gaze.

In the past Maura had enjoyed them being a little more vocal with each other. Demands and pleas from either of them held a deeply arousing quality. But something about Jane in front of her, following her more physical requests was having a much greater affect. She palmed at her own breasts having already felt her erect nipples straining against the material. Panties would have been surplus to requirement tonight, she was instantly wet the moment she saw Jane's reaction to her.

She sighed into the quiet room when Jane swept her tongue through her velvet folds drinking in her wetness. Pinching a nipple between her fingers she let her hand fall, cradling the back of the detective's head. Jane needed no encouragement as she swirled her tongue around her clit coaxing it from behind its hood.

Sucking the nub between her lips she felt a surge of moisture against her chin as Maura's hips surged forwards. Releasing her she barely heard the whimper as she moved to hungrily take as much of her as she could. Her tongue lapping and teasing her entrance, trailing a supporting hand down from her hips Maura gasped loudly as two fingers gathered her wetness before gliding into her. Looking down at the sight between her legs a jolt of pleasure shot through her almost taking her legs away. But Jane wouldn't let her fall.

The tightening of the grip in her hair and the light twitching around her fingers told her Maura was close. Flicking her tongue over her straining clit she twisted and curled her fingers inside her. Her longer fingers dug into Maura's hip holding her tight as she began to sway, pushing herself against Jane's mouth. She was breathing through her nose as she clamped her bottom lip between her teeth causing a light coppery tang on her tongue.

Maura's abdomen flexed and released sporadically as the coiling tension in her grew. When Jane gently scraped her pulsing clit between her teeth her cries caught in her throat as white stars filled her vision. Her walls clamping dexterous digits in place, Jane's tongue soothing as she rode out each wave. The grip in her hair lessened and fell away as Maura caught her breath. Standing the detective wrapped an arm around the doctor's thighs lifting her into her with ease.

The blonde nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck, "That's why you don't end a date in the back seat of a car."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry this one is a little late, my last day off before Christmas was spent visiting family and completing our tradition of my Dad taking me and my younger brother to the last Hobbit movie, that and a little writers block on this one. But a very nice pm came through this morning, this ones for you Radleks. Ps, like some chapters before, I'm going on a little research and some poetic license, sorry if it's not realistic enough.

December 21st

Jane rolled over in the bed noticing very quickly in her early morning haze that Maura wasn't there. The sheets still warm meant she hadn't been gone long. Sitting up The detective heard the shower running, well one mystery solved. The next was why was Maura up so early.

"Maura, sweetie, why are you up already? It's not even light out."

"I have some paperwork to fill out and I need to finalise the on call rota for the holidays."

"You're seriously going into work? But what about Sunday dinner?"

"I should be done in time for that, besides Angela has already moved it back a few hours as she is busy too."

"Ok, but I thought as its my only day off between now and Christmas we could, you know. Just the two of us?"

Maura stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam towelling herself off.

"It's only for a few hours Jane."

"Not even this can tempt you to play hooky?"

Jane waved a small box in front of the blonde, the letters '21' on the lid. The blonde ran her tongue behind her teeth.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a look,"

The detective grinned triumphantly, she would still have to play it just right to get Maura back under warm sheets. Inside the box was a smaller one, lifting the lid the doctor smiled placing a kiss on Jane's head.

"I'm still going to the office, but these are coming with me,"

"Whatcha got there Maur?"

Maura turned with a grin to her closet to get dressed.

"Get your phone and look up Ben Wa Balls. The history is fascinating,"

With a few prods and some quick scrolling Jane's expression changed from curious to amused.

"From what I'm reading here, are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

The doctor returned remarkably fast yet fully dressed to her dismay.

"A few hours Jane and I am all yours."

Jane looked her up and down with an appreciative smile, "Where's the box?"

Maura tossed it back to her empty, the detective swallowed loudly. The blonde was beaming as she bounced away.

Maura sat at her desk sifting through papers, she leaned back and crossed her legs in an effort to get more comfortable. That's when she first felt it, the balls inside her shifting slightly with her movements sending a small jolt through her. Leaning forward to the papers she felt it again. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she rocked ever so lightly in her seat. The effect wasn't quite immediate, but she could feel a slight wetness between her thighs.

Stilling herself with the determination to actually complete the work she had come to do Maura fired up her computer so that she could finalise her reports. Soon engrossed in her results and conclusions she had almost forgotten about the glass balls inside her. Sitting back from the screen they moved making her moan quietly into the empty room, she shot a hand to her mouth worried that someone, somewhere may have heard her. Darting eyes quickly reassured her that there was no one to be seen. A wet heat in her panties made her shift a little more.

Doing her best not to give in to the maddening pleasurable sensations Maura ploughed through her work seemingly mindless of the time. It was only when a small knock at the door jolted her back into reality.

"Hey you, I thought you'd have been done hours ago."

Jane leaned against the door frame with a small smile,

"I must have had more to do than I previously thought. Time just seemed to get away from me. Incidentally what time is it?"

"It's about a quarter past four, we're supposed to be at Ma's for dinner in fifteen minutes."

"Oh shi-oot. Let me grab my things quickly."

"Did you just censure yourself?"

Maura shot her a half hearted glare as she wrapped herself in her coat.

Sitting in the passenger seat of Jane's car she couldn't stop shifting in her seat. The slight vibrations of the car were moving the balls inside her. She hoped in the dark Jane wouldn't see the light flush of her neck, but a tiny whimper when they hit a pot hole caught her attention none the less.

"Are you ok over there Maura?"

"I, ah, just felt that bump a little more than normal."

Jane could tell her tone was evasive but it wasn't worth getting into a spat over. Especially so close to home.

In a few minutes they were pulling into their driveway, as they came to a stop Maura squirmed in her seat as she undid her seat belt. A soft grip on her forearm stopped her from climbing out.

"Honey, is everything ok? You've been really quiet the whole ride over, you spaced out at work. I'm not gonna lie, you got me a little worried over here."

In a quick moment she realised how she must have looked today, she brought Jane's scarred palm to her lips.

"Everything is perfect Jane. I've been a little distracted today that's all."

"What's been on your mind?"

"It was more what was going on, um," she bit her lip glancing in her lap.

"Wait, wait, oh shit, the balls? You had them in all day?"

"I still do,"

Jane couldn't stop the smile on her face,

"Are they making you uncomfortable?"

"Far, far from it Jane."

"Oh shi-oot."

Jane muttered apologies for them being late, deciding to omit the part where Maura lost track of the day. If she had been concerned, Angela would definitely not let the subject drop. There was no way in hell she was going to clue her mother in about what was currently going on. She just hoped that the doctor would be able to keep a lid on it.

Maura sat at the table saying her hellos to the assembled Rizzoli clan, she couldn't help shifting her hips forward. It was confirmed for her in that moment that her panties were ruined, she had long given up trying to fight her growing arousal. The fact that she was in what could quite possibly be the most inappropriate surroundings somehow made it all the more exciting.

The detective walked back into the room with an arm full of food, her eyes drawn to the doctors subtle movements. She bit her lip looking to the ceiling, she wasn't even the one feeling what was going on, but knowing it caused a jolt straight to her core. Placing it down on the table she took her place next to Maura, she whispered in her ear.

"I know it feels good honey, but you cannot do that at the dinner table."

"I'm sorry Jane, but I can't help it. I've been teetering on the edge all day, I just can't quite get there. But trying just feels so good,"

Jane ran a hand over her face with a strangled groan. This woman was going to kill her, a fact she had already well established. She hissed back as quiet as possible,

"Just don't moan at the table, even I'm not good enough to lie our way through that. Last night was too damn close for my liking. Or my sanity for that matter."

After the food was finished, left overs dished into Tupperware and handed out, Jane was hoping that she would be successful in her telepathic willing of people to leave. Although it took far too long in her mind, she left Angela with promises that she would deal with the dishes and the should go relax at home. Tommy and Frankie had already skipped out with arms laden with food.

Shutting the back door, and double checking the locks, she double timed it to find Maura sat on the kitchen island. Her shirt already open, skirt long forgotten on the floor and eyes so dark Jame would swear she could drown in them.

"Don't need to tell me twice,"

Pulling the shirt from her body Jane peppered any and all the skin she could reach with kisses. A scarred hand cupping and palming her ample chest. The doctor's nipples pushing almost painfully against the restrictive material. Maura reached behind her and opened the clasp, she couldn't get the bra off quick enough before chapped lips surrounded the straining peaks.

Maura's breathing was already laboured, she had been perched on the precipice of oblivion for most of the day and she craved, no, needed Jane's touch desperately. Grabbing at her hands she directed where she needed it most. The detective's muttered curses and disbelief at what she felt there, her fingers barely able to provide any friction through the wet heat. Her hips bucked at the touch, moving the balls inside her again.

Placing her hands on the insides of the doctor's thighs Jane leaned down, her tongue slipping through velvet folds, drinking her in was addictive. It had easily topped her list of favourite things to do with Maura early on in their relationship. Maura laid back on the surface, her moans becoming more fraught with need. This wasn't a time to tease. Flicking her tongue over the pulsing nub she tried to keep pace with the body undulating under her touch,

Sucking her throbbing clip between her lips she kept up the pressure allowing Maura to keep moving. The lifting and thrusting of her hips were moving the balls inside her in such a delicious way. All she needed was to just keep going. When Jane slipped a finger into her, pressing up into the spongy spot just inside her, her world went black. Her breath caught in the air as she shook uncontrollably as her restrained release was finally pushing through her.

She lay panting on the kitchen island as Jane stood between her legs, an offered hand to help her up. Accepting it and falling into her arms she steadied herself listening to the detective's heart. She looked up to see a proud smile,

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that I get to see that, knowing I caused it."

"If I'd have known that six years ago, we would have been celebrating a much more significant anniversary this year."

"I'm happy making up for lost time."

"So am I Jane. So am I."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Soooo I've done the maths, an it's official this fic has delved into a fantasy land where Maura purchases a product that contains $920 worth of filthy fun. (Calculated to include the remaining chapters) Another stark truth, this story has a higher word count than my university thesis project...I'm not about to put it on my cv though.

December 22nd

After a spectacularly stressful last minute, completely ill advised, littered with 'I told you so's shopping trip, Jane marched through the front door into the house.

"Just a few bits Janie, it'll be a piece of cake Janie,"

Maura had heard the commotion before actually seeing it, stepping up from the sofa she made her way to the kitchen. Wrapping herself around the taller woman's back she pulled her into a tight embrace. The tension in Jane melted, for the most part.

"This close to Christmas and she sends me out on some fools errand, she had better be grateful I managed to get everything on her damn list."

"I'm sure your mother will be very happy."

From her spot behind the detective she flushed slightly, she had orchestrated the errand to get Jane out of the house while she finished preparing for the holiday so that no surprises could be ruined. Reaching up she rubbed the tense muscles between the detective's shoulder blades, watching them sag as she relaxed.

"She just knows how to play me is all. I'm exhausted."

"I know sweetie. But if you're not too tired, I have something which I think you'll enjoy immensely."

"Cannoli?"

"Better,"

She grasped a cold hand tugging her in the direction of the stairs, Jane followed on auto pilot. The back of her mind lit up, giving her just a little more motivation to stay awake.

Pulling her into the bed room Maura ushered her to the edge of the bed to sit down. With Jane seated she straddled her lap wrapping her arms around her neck looking down to see the detective's lopsided smile. Tangling fingers in her unruly hair she dipped her head to cover chapped lips with her own,Jane's hands spreading across her back.

"Hmm you're right, much better than cannoli."

"It gets better,"

"Is that so,"

Climbing off Jane's lap the doctor retrieved two boxes, one larger than the other.

"From when you were sick,"

She opened the smaller one and handed a small spray bottle to the detective. She turned it over in her hands reading the label, Maura gave the short answer,

"It's a spray that is supposed to heighten sensitivity, something that will help with this."

Opening the larger box she pulled out the toy,

"It is essentially a 'strap on' but no straps. This part goes in the wearer so that they too benefit. A small spritz of the spray bottle will make it a little nicer."

"I love the way your mind works Maur."

"Here I thought you just wanted me for my body."

"An added bonus."

Jane stood from the bed and with absolutely no grace or order shed her clothing. With a wry smile Maura took her time, making sure the detective was watching. In equal states of undress the doctor came around to face Jane, backing her up to the bed, with a small push she lay back on the sheets. Maura climbed onto the bed by her legs.

Reflexively Jane lifted a knee effectively spreading her legs to Maura, who in turn smiled warmly. Sucking a single finger in her mouth before reaching to lightly tease the taller woman's clit. Her hips jumped a little at the touch, but her soft content sighs showed a level of calm. Rubbing softly the doctor was soon rewarded when she felt a warm wetness between the velvet folds.

The detective whimpered a little at the loss of contact when Maura pulled away, but a soothing hand rubbed her thigh before carefully coating her core in the spray. Jane expected it to be cold but was pleasantly surprised at the slightly warmer temperature. Two fingers gently moved over her making sure everything had a covering of the sensitising spray.

"Are you ready Jane?"

Looking down she bit her lip, Maura had taken care of all of her needs every time. Making sure she was comfortable, she couldn't help a heady mix of love and arousal at the thought. She nodded her head slightly and breathed out.

Gathering her wetness on the toy Maura teased her entrance for a few seconds before gently pushing and meeting little resistance. Jane moaned quietly at the filling sensation, Maura's hands roamed up her body till they cupped her face. Leaning down to meet her lips with her own she sighed into the kiss.

"Look down Jane,"

Craning her neck a little she looked down the bed to see the other half of the toy standing erect between her legs. They had tried a strap on before, but this promised to be different. Laying next to Jane the doctor roamed a manicured hand down her body, tickling over taught musculature. She grabbed the toy in her hand, sliding her palm up and down the shaft.

Jane gasped, the other part inside her shifting with Maura's movements, rubbing against her clit on the up stroke. The blonde smiled as she teased the toy against her core, the warming spray beginning to have the desired effect. Jane lifted her hips in time with the strokes that were growing in intensity, she groaned her pleasure as she rocked in Maura's capable hands.

"Now Jane I could lay here jacking you off, or you could fuck me instead."

A strong arm instantly wrapped around the doctor pulling her onto Jane's front, chapped lips claiming her own. She smiled into the sloppy kiss before putting her hands on the strong shoulders and pushing herself up. Knees either side of Jane's hips she lifted herself up while she guided the toy, as she lowered herself onto it the detective growled watching it disappear with ease.

Lifting her knees and placing her feet on the bed Jane reached her hands to grasp onto rounder hips as she thrust upwards. Maura hummed contentedly as she leaned forward allowing the toy to push against her walls with each thrust, and so that her clit would rub against Jane's mound each time she ground down to meet it.

"Oh fuck Jane, yes, like that, as hard as you can,"

Pushing her hips off the bed she pounded into Maura with as much force as she could muster, she could feel the blonde pushing against her. Liquid heat pouring from her to mingle with her own. Her fingers gripped tighter to her pulling her onto the toy, listening to the doctor curse each time she filled her only to retreat then repeat.

Jane watched in fascination as Maura's hand trailed down her own body before her expert fingers rubbed fast circles around her throbbing clit. In Jane's position she didn't really feel the toy doing that much for her. Her own need coming purely from watching Maura come apart above her. The blondes breathing became erratic as she tried to keep meeting Jane's movements while drawing out her own pleasure.

In a few minutes it was fast becoming too much for the blonde. The tensing and relaxing muscles in her abdomen let her know she was edging closer to her release. Her fingers slipping over her clit at a frenzied pace as she pushed down onto the toy between them. Expletives falling from her lips, all Jane could do, all she wanted to do was watch her fall so that she could catch her.

Grinding down against Jane's core she leaned back into her tented legs, using them as a support Jane could see her hips pushing forward. Her fingers continuing their tempo, circling around her thrumming clit, with a few more thrusts Maura stilled for a moment. Her head thrown back as she cried out her pleasure, riding out each wave as it hit her.

When she calmed she leaned forward and down to Jane, a happy smile on her lips,

"Your turn,"

For a moment Jane was confused as Maura had yet to remove herself from the detective or the toy. Her confusion dissipated as the doctor pulled up and rested on her heels putting her full weight on her. Rocking forward she pushed the toy against Jane's core, her breath hitched as it rubbed forcefully against her own throbbing nub.

Reaching forward Maura cupped smaller breasts in her hands, palming them roughly as she spread her weight between her arms and hips. Rolling her own she made sure to push into Jane with each thrust. Her scarred hands dug into her hips leaving crescent divots from her finger nails. The liquid heat between them was renewed as Maura rocked against the panting brunette.

"Oh god yes Maura,"

"That's it Jane,"

The detective's hips rising to meet her rocking had begun to move the now unrestrained toy inside her. The stirrings of pleasure sitting low in her belly. Jane's body had begun to react strongly to the continued pressure against her. She pushed back just as hard chasing her climax. In their frantic give and take something had to inevitably break. Jane's cries were silent as she came, hard. Her eyes rolling back as Maura had yet to still above her.

Jane's hands grasped at Maura's back as she rocked just a few more times before she fell over the edge for the second time. Leaning forward she lay their bodies flush as they chased their breaths. Longer fingers tracing unintelligible patterns on her back while hearts calmed. Hooded eyes looked up to a tired smile.

"We should probably get something to eat before we fall asleep,"

"Or we could just have a bigger breakfast,"

"Jane, it's only eight in the evening,"

"Maura, honey, after this month I could sleep for a week. Christmas just knocks me out. Your stamina is admirable, even enviable. If you need to eat, do you mind if I just stay here?"

The doctor rubbed a thumb over defined cheekbones.

"Go to sleep Jane, it's ok."

A sloppy grin was already on her face as her eyes closed.


	24. Chapter 24

December 23rd

Jane had been grouchy all day, the cold was getting to her muscles and all she did was ache. Achey Jane was a problem for everyone, they all gave her a wide berth.

Maura had gone home early so that she could help Angela prepare the extraordinary amount of food for the next few days. A text from Frost had alerted her to the returning detective and her current mood.

"Will you be alright for a moment Angela? It would appear Jane is on her way home, and she is not in the best of moods."

Angela shooed her away with a smile. A preemptive strike before a grumpy Jane came home could save them all a head ache. Climbing the stairs into the master bath Maura ran the water as hot as she deemed safe before adding a generous dash of radox. While it filled she went downstairs to dig out a small ice bucket and two beers. Filling the bucket she left it on the island and returned to helping the elder Rizzoli. After about ten minutes the bath was full, it was as she was in the bathroom turning off the taps she heard the front door open.

Jane felt like she was dragging herself through the door, but the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen helped to soothe her. A soft padding sound from the stairs caught her attention as Maura was walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I went toe to toe with an eighteen wheeler."

The doctor nodded pulling her into a welcomed hug.

"I've ran a hot bath for you, go climb in and I'll be right up."

She needed no encouragement, kissing the crown of blonde hair before she climbed up the stairs. Maura grabbed the ice bucket from the kitchen and soon followed. Jane had wasted no time and was lowering herself into the tub when the doctor walked in. The familiar hiss of the bottle top being removed caught Jane's attention. Gratefully accepting the proffered bottle.

"So Ma is cooking enough food to feed an army, you've ran me a bath, even got me a beer, what's the catch?"

"Must there always be a reason to do something nice for you?"

"So there isn't a catch?"

"No Jane, no catch. I just wanted to help you feel better,"

"So that I wouldn't be an ass to you or Ma?"

"You know, there are times where you can be very perceptive."

Jane snorted a laugh while Maura moved to the detective's back, running her hands across her shoulders to the nape of her neck. Pushing her thumbs in to help relieve some of the tension there the detective sighed happily as she sipped on her beer.

"You are aware that your mother is probably going to be here for some time."

"That's not really a revelation Maur,"

"What I'm trying to say, is I don't think there will be much of chance for us to be alone tonight,"

Words died on her lips as the doctor's hands trailed from her neck and down her chest. Dipping below the water to palm her breasts softly. Maura's lips dipped to trail kisses along the olive neck, sucking her earlobe into her mouth as she nibbled on the soft flesh.

"Maura," Jane warned, "My mother is downstairs,"

"Then you had better be quiet,"

Jane bit her lip as she relaxed into the touches, the heat of the bath softening tired and taught muscles. Maura brushed her hands along long arms as she stood,

"I'll be right back,"

She skipped away quickly, returning before the detective had chance to comment on her disappearance. Her arms behind her back hiding something from view, Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Just something to help you relax, an added bonus is that it's water proof."

Kneeling by the top of the bath tub Maura guided damp curls to her, their lips meeting slowly as she ran her hand over twitching stomach muscles under the water. Reaching lower past trimmed curls she danced her finger tips over warmed flesh. Small happy sighs a welcome indicator that her foul mood was long forgotten. Dipping between silky folds she felt the wetness there not from the bath water as she coaxed the bundle of nerves from its hood.

Jane lolled her head back, a chaste kiss to her cheek made her open her eyes. The blonde smiled softly as she pulled her hand from the water, this way Jane wasn't too surprised when she ran the tip of the Rabbit vibrator over her core. Contented humming could be heard as initial gentle vibrations drew her pulse to a much lower region. Dipping the toy through her wetness Maura teased at her entrance, at the subtle lifting of hips she pushed into her.

She let a long exhale of breath through her nose and shifted down in the hot water. As the doctor eased the toy into her she felt the brushing of the silicone ears against her skin. But at the moment only the shaft inside her whirred with intent.

"Try not to splash too much sweetie, these pants are dry clean only,"

She smirked knowingly at her detective, there had been a witty retort somewhere, but it had been lost as she pushed a button. The bullet at the front of the toy came to life, the rubber ears flicked over her thrumming clit. As she moved the toy in and out of her, the powerful vibrations against her clit came and went in a maddening rhythm. Jane tried to move to meet the thrusts but another hand in the water on her stomach held her in place.

"I told you, no splashing."

Jane bit onto her knuckle trying her best to comply and keep quiet, the threat of her mother hearing them still ever present. But with Maura restricting her movement she couldn't get the friction where she wanted it, or at least as much as she wanted. The worse part, the doctor knew all of this, an expert in anatomy and a master of Jane's.

Feeling a sense of empathy for her, Maura pushed into Jane, the vibrating ears wrapping over and around her clit. Twisting the vibrator she flicked the toy over her repeatedly, The detective's breath quickened as she got what she wanted. All too soon the blonde withdrew the toy just enough to still be in her but not where she wanted it. Jane tried to smother a whimper as Maura teased her with shallow thrusts.

Her voice barely a whisper as she didn't trust it, "Please Maur, you're killing me here"

The hand on her stomach creeped lower, a single fingertip slipping over her pulsing clit tortuously slow. Jane sucked in a harsh breath, her hands were on the edge of the tub, fingertips white from the grip. Maura continued to just barely thrust the toy in and out, her finger slowly ramping up Jane's arousal. The first stirrings inside her were small and felt far away, but it was there, coiling tightly.

Her legs trembled with the effort to stay still, she could rock forward slightly, but it still wasn't enough. Maura withdrew her finger from her throbbing clit, when Jane begged she often wanted to give in and let her come quick and fast. But that wasn't nearly as fun. Twisting the toy to the side she pushed into her deeply, the outer part of the vibrator barely rubbed over the pubic bone. Quickening her pace the water rippled around her as she fucked her.

Jane's mouth hung open with the force of harsh pants, being filled over and over again. She released a grip on the rim and Maura turned to her, her own hands stilled under the water.

"If either of your hands go in the water, I'll stop completely."

Her hand stilled mid air almost weighing the options, if she touched herself Maura would leave, if she didn't she was at her mercy. Her answer was always the same, besides instant gratification wasn't always what it was cracked up to be. Her hand lowered back to the edge as the doctor barely nodded, the toy inside her moved again, turned back so that the ears thrummed against her.

Jane's head fell back, she was rocking her hips forward to just try and get that little bit more. And to her surprise, this time Maura gave it to her. With a few deep thrusts in and out she would twist her wrist pushing the vibrations onto her. She would push forward as the doctor came closer, seeing the blown pupils in Jane's eyes she held the toy against her.

Biting down onto her lip, enough to feel the coppery taste that she'd split it she swallowed her expletives as she rocked against the toy. Her vision became tunnelled as she taught her climax trying to draw it out. But Maura wasn't teasing now, she was going to make her come, and come hard. Her eyes closed as stars exploded behind her lids, her core spamming with euphoric waves. Short breaths out her nose as she was reminded rather quickly that oxygen was paramount.

She sank bonelessly against the back of the bath tub as the smaller aftershocks subsided. She couldn't help the strangled whimper as Maura removed the toy from her and set it aside. She brushed damp hair from her flushed face, peppering her skin with small kisses.

"I should get out soon, I'm getting all wrinkly."

Standing, the blonde grabbed a fluffy towel and offered it to her. Jane tried to stand on jellied limbs, water splashing as she failed.

"Little help?"

With her aid, the detective was helped out of the cooling water and into some comfortable clothes before they went downstairs to rejoin her mother.

Jane crossed the kitchen and wrapped her in a one armed hug and a brief kiss,

"Hey Ma, need any help?"

"Wow Maura, what did you put in her bath? I need some of that in mine,"

"NO!" Jane raised her hand to silence the ever truthful woman.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: This turned out to be the hardest chapter to write! Thank you everyone who came along for this little journey, I actually thought I wouldn't be able to do it. Your reviews and messages have helped me through the most stressful season at work and encouraged me more.

December 24th

'Twas the night before Chri

* * *

><p>stmas,<p>

And all through the house,

Many people were bustling,

While Jane grumped and groused,

* * *

><p>Smiles with gifts and good stories were shared,<p>

And oft through the night she would catch Jane's stare,

While family, friends with joy galore,

Did lay about and play on the floor,

* * *

><p>Jane had worked hard, even been good all year,<p>

But she found it hard to join in the holiday cheer.

So she waited and waited, and waited some more,

Till she could wave them happily off through the door,

* * *

><p>When the last had been hugged and said their goodnights,<p>

Jane locked up the house and turned out the lights,

She ran through the house, up the stairs so fast

Hoping to make the rest of the night last.

* * *

><p>Maura was laying high up on the bed,<p>

A halo of blonde hair shining around her head,

A larger box was sat by her side,

Jane's smile grew impossibly wide,

* * *

><p>It was the last of the boxes, she opened to look,<p>

Yet inside she found a peculiar book,

"This last gift is for you Jane dear,

For those times when we cannot be near,"

* * *

><p>Turning the pages Jane's jaw did drop,<p>

For in each picture was Maura, not wearing a lot,

Her eyes took in the wonderful sights,

A thoughtful gift for rare lonely nights,

* * *

><p>"But here I am with nothing for you,<p>

To thank you for the wonderful things you do,"

With a smile so wide she whispered with glee,

"There must be something you have just for me"

* * *

><p>Twas the night before Christmas,<p>

And in one room in the house,

Two people indeed were stirring,

Even the clattering of reindeer couldn't drown them out

AN2: Merry Christmas everyone, even if you don't celebrate, stay safe, stay warm. Be well


End file.
